Ditch The Logical
by Hopes2High
Summary: Logan, Colin and Finn left for Zugerberg leaving Rory and Steph behind. But they are going to realize coming back isn't as easy as it sounds. RoryLogan & StephFinn
1. That I frown upon

**Hey Everyone! This is my new story. It's a Rogan like I've mention before.**

**_Background Information:_ Lorelai and Chris are still together, they got married when they had Rory. They live in Hartford but Lorelai still has the Dragonfly. Colin, Steph, Logan and Finn's parents are all best friends with Lorelai and Chris. Logan, Colin and Finn are two years older then Rory and Steph. There is no Dean, Jess or Tristan. I think that's everything…. Just ask if you have any questions.**

**Oh! The Title of this story is from the song Here's to the Night by Eve 6... it's very old but it's still one of my favorite songs : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**_Flashback:_**

"_Your leaving?" Rory asked. "Yeah, to Zugerberg." Logan clarified. "For all four years of high school?" Steph asked trying to contain her tears._

"_Yeah, But we'll call, e-mail and come for visits all the time." Finn reassured them. "We got you these." Colin said producing two Tiffany's boxes._

_He handed them to the girls who opened them and found anklets with all of there names engraved on them with a heart charm._

"_Thanks." the girls said simultaneously trying to sound happy but it wasn't working. _

_Rory and Steph both began to cry as they hugged each of the guys goodbye, knowing that they wouldn't have three of their best friends with them anymore._

"_You guys, Don't cry. It'll be like we were never gone. Promise." Logan said hugging Rory tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much." Rory sobbed into his chest._

_Rory was closer to Logan than she was with Colin or Finn, even though she was going to miss them all._

"_I'm gonna miss you to Ace, Promise while I'm gone you'll continue to write because you're a great writer." Logan told her._

"_I promise." Rory sniffled as she heard the limo honk it's horn to pick the guys up. They all hugged each other before the three teenagers departed to go to boarding school for high school in a different continent._

_The girls watched their best friends leave. "We should have seen this coming." Steph sniffled. "We're in 7th grade and they are in 9th. It should have been expected."_

"_Yeah, Expected." Rory agreed starring at the anklet she had just received. "Nothings going to be the same anymore." she stated sadly. Steph just nodded as the two cried._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Tomorrow we start Yale, Meaning tonight we must party!" Steph screamed excitedly. "We haven't even unpacked yet and you want to go clubbing!" Rory asked.

"Um, Yeah." Steph responded looking at Rory as if she were crazy. "Just checking lets get changed." Rory turned on her heel and walked into her room to go out for the night.

Both girls emerged with short skirts, tight shirts, high heels and there hair up. "So where do we start?" Steph asked as they exited their dorm.

"I heard about this club called Havana. It's supposed to be amazing." Rory suggested. "Alright! Lets go find some boys!" Steph shouted as the two girls linked arms.

* * *

"Finn! That's your third drink and we've been here a half hour." Colin said shaking his head. "I know but classes start tomorrow and that depresses me and when I am depressed I drink."

"Finn, You drink regardless of what mood your in." Logan commented. "Yes, True. Alcohol is a universal drink!"

The three guys had congregated in a booth in the back of the club that over looked everything. It was there second year at College. They had transferred to Yale from a College overseas.

"You guys see those girls dancing on the bar? I think we should go introduce ourselves!" Finn said excitedly.

"I agree." Logan said standing up.

The three guys made there way to the bar to see the girls on the bar that had drawn most of the clubs male population's attention to themselves.

Finn, Colin and Logan got up close to the front of the bar and were enjoying seeing the girls dance in short skirts on the bar, but there joy was short lived.

"Um…Logan look." Colin said pointing to the ankles of the two girls. Logan stared carefully at the jewelry on the girls ankles, trying to remember where he had seen it before, then yelled "OH MY GOD!" he looked up to see two girls that he could barely recognize as Rory Hayden and Steph Vanderbilt.

"RORY! STEPH!"Finnyelled getting the girls attention. "Shit!" Steph exclaimed as the two girls climbed off the bar much to the dismay of every other guy in the club.

"What the hell do you two think your doing!" Colin asked. Steph and Rory looked at Finn for a little help knowing that he was the least mad.

"Loves, Why don't you go to the bathroom to clean up your make up and everything and we'll be waiting for you to talk." Finn suggested as the two girls sped off in the direction of the bathroom with the guys tailing them close behind.

"I cannot believe this!" Colin practically screamed. "They're definitely not the innocent girls we left." Logan stated.

Finn couldn't believe the way his friends were reacting did he expect them to still have the looks and mentalities of the seventh graders they left six years ago?

"Did you honestly expect them to live like nuns!" Finn questioned. He had known that the girls had grown up.

About two years ago, during his first year of Yale he had gotten a picture of his parents Christmas party and had noticed Rory and Steph in it not looking exactly innocent. So he decided he was going to go visit them but didn't mention it to Logan or Colin because he knew they would be extremely upset about the new behavior of the girls they grew up with.

Logan and Colin were just standing there considering what Finn had said when they realized it had been a half hour and the girls had still not reappeared from the bathroom.

"Screw this!" Colin mumbled before barging into the ladies restroom to see that Rory and Steph had disappeared out of the window.

He walked back out to a awaiting Logan and Finn. "They left, Snuck out the window." he told them. Finn smirked "I knew teaching them escape routes would someday come back to haunt me."

"Wait, You knew?" Logan questioned. "Of course I knew. Well I knew they went clubbing and that they didn't look like junior high students anymore but I didn't know about the bar dancing, that I frown upon."

His friends just starred at him in shock. "How do you think I knew so much about Hartford?" Finn asked.

"Your mother, e-mails, phone calls. I didn't think you actually went to see them!" Logan said angrily. "Are you two mad at me or yourselves?" Finn questioned.

The two stood there again letting something Finn of all people sink in. He was right, They were mad at themselves. Steph and Rory especially were the only people they had really missed in Hartford.

They knew they were getting older and living up their teenage years while they were at Zugerberg but it never occurred to them that Rory and Steph were doing the same thing. They figured the girls would still be the innocent little bookworms whose clothes were two sizes to big and blushed at the suggestive comments they would make.

Logan realized Rory wasn't his Ace, she probably never wrote or read anymore. That thought alone killed him, knowing she had changed so much into a person he couldn't recognize.

"You knew they did that stuff and it didn't bother you? I thought you liked Steph." Colin said dragging Logan out of his thoughts.

"I do like Steph. She's always been a little on the crazy side which attracted me to her. She's still a little on the crazy side and now it does a lot more than make me want to hold her hand." Finn smirked suggestively.

He noticed the looks on his friends faces, they were shocked and confused. Things were probably just beginning to sink in.

"They haven't changed. Rory's still Logan's Ace and Steph's still our Blondie." Finn explained.

They all had nicknames for each other. Ace for Rory because even when Rory was little she was constantly writing and Steph's was Blondie because she obviously had blonde hair.

As much as Colin and Logan wanted to believe Finn they couldn't the girls they left were not the same two they saw tonight.

* * *

Rory and Steph walked into their dorm room after sneaking out of the club. They both threw themselves onto the couch still in shock from the nights events.

"I cannot believe we saw them." Steph muttered. "I cannot believe we climbed out a bathroom window to avoid them." Rory commented.

"They were going to lecture us about what we are doing is bad. Which I think would be hypocritical. We know what went on at Zugerberg and at Cambridge. They were drinking, partying and sleeping around. They have no right to judge us." Steph ranted.

"I think we just shocked them. I mean when they left we hadn't even hit puberty and when they came back.." Rory tried to reason.

"When they came back we were shaking what our mamas gave us?" Steph suggested trying to lighten to the mood, and had been successful because they both busted out laughing.

"At least Finn knows. I mean I don't think I could deal if all three of them hated us." Rory said quietly.

"They don't hate us. They're just surprised at us. And YES I got to see my Finny!" Steph said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Steph and Finn sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n…" Rory chanted but Steph hit her in the head with a pillow. "We're not exclusive. He still goes out with other girls and I still go out with other guys." Steph told her.

"I know, But ever since he came to see us Senior year. He's been your favorite boy toy." Rory retorted knowingly.

"Your are correct." Steph blushed. She had always had a crush on Finn, and when he came to visit them they had hooked up. Though it was meant to be nothing but fun, neither of them viewed as meaningless.

Rory was about to say something when her cell went off. "Hello?" She asked distractedly still trying to carry on her conversation with Stephanie.

"Hey Ac--Rory. It's Logan." The voice on the line said.

* * *

**Ok Ok, I know that there are other stories that have the same basic concept of the guys going away and then seeing the girls. But I am putting my own little spin on it (Laughs evilly).**

**I also must comment on the fact that they are going to Zugerberg (which was mentioned in _Jews and Chinese Food_) , Normally stories say they are going to Andover. But Zugerberg is a much funnier word.**

**I also will explain why in the last six years they _haven't_ seen each other. In Time! **

**This story will have flash backs like my first one, because I like writing flashbacks. **

**Tell me if I should quit this and come up with something different or possibly a sequel for _'You're Faking a smile with the coffee to _go' I'd LOVE feed back.**


	2. Guilt Trip

**Alright! I got a ton of reviews and that makes me extremely happy. **

**The majority says that I should do BOTH. Now believe me, I want to but you see I have the attention span of a three year old when it come to these things. I just don't want to neglect one story. **

**(Cheesy game show host voice) SO HOW BOUT WE PLAY LETS MAKE A DEAL? I will write five chapters for this story. Then if everyone still wants me to continue this one then I will do my best at multitasking and start a sequel for the other one. SOUND GOOD? LEMME KNOW!

* * *

**

"Hello?" She asked distractedly still trying to carry on her conversation with Stephanie. "Hey Ac--Rory. It's Logan." The voice on the line said.

Rory was shocked she didn't think he'd actually call her, she figured eventually Finn would concoct a plan to get them all in the same room and force them to talk to each other.

"Umm, Hey Logan." Rory said causing Steph to stop babbling about Finn and turn her attention to Rory. "It's Logan?" Steph whispered.

"No, It's the Easter bunny he is calling to tell me he requested his name be changed to Logan, Apparently it's a lot more manly!" Rory whispered back sarcastically. "What does he want?"

"I don't know! I haven't gotten past saying 'Hey Logan'." Rory informed her. "Oh, Well then. Continue." Steph stated motioning back to the phone.

Logan heard their conversation, he guessed in some aspects they were still the same. They still bantered back and forth and completely ignored their surroundings while they did it, A trait they both learned for Lorelai.

"Oh, Logan! I'm sorry!" Rory apologized "Steph was distracting me." she explained.

"Oh, That's no problem. I was just calling to umm…" He faltered he hadn't really had a reason to call her but he wanted to talk to her, he desperately wanted them to go back to being friends again.

"You were just calling to...What?" she asked knowing her voice came out more impatiently than it was supposed to.

"Just calling to make sure you guys were ok, you went MIA after we saw you at the club." he said being as it was the first thing that came to his mind.

Hearing his comment something inside Rory snapped. "Was her serious? He hadn't been around to make sure her and Steph were ok for years and now all of a sudden he's concerned!" Rory thought to herself.

"NO LOGAN!" She yelled "You don't get to call and make sure Steph and I are ok! You don't get to be concerned because if you were really all that concerned you would have called more than 10 times in the last six years!"

"Rory I--" He tried but she cut him off again.

"Where was the concern when I got into that car accident with my ex-boyfriend**? (A/N: I know I said no Jess and there won't be this is the only reference to him.)** Where were you when Steph's parents got a divorce? Where were you when the football player tried to feel me up? HUH? Because as far as I am concerned you don't get to call and make sure we are ok. You didn't care the last six years and you aren't allowed to care now!" and with that she hung up the phone leaving a stunned Logan on the other line.

"Ror." Steph said quietly embracing her now crying friend. "It's ok." she tried to sooth but she knew it wasn't that simple.

It had hurt Rory a lot when Logan had left and not bothered to keep in touch. Rory would never admit that she missed Logan, when ever his name came up she changed the subject or ignored it but the truth was she always missed him.

_**Flashback:**_

_Rory sat curled up on the couch with Steph and her mother. She couldn't stop crying not after what that creep had done to her. Not after he tried to attack her like that._

"_Ror, You didn't deserve this." Lorelai assured her rubbing small circles on her baby girls back. "Ror, Robert and Seth took care of him, He's not going to give you anymore trouble." Steph told her._

_Seth and Robert were Logan, Colin and Finns friends before they left but once the guys left Rory and Steph had gotten closer to them._

"_I want Logan." Rory whimpered. Both Lorelai and Steph were shocked, Logan hadn't been around for almost five years and she wanted him._

"_He's not here babe, But you got us." Lorelai soothed. "I know he's not here. I just wish he was." Rory sobbed into her mothers shoulder._

"_Well Steph's blonde and Rich. She'll be a good substitute." Lorelai tried good naturedly to make her daughter laugh, but no luck she just continued to sob._

**_:End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

Logan sighed as he through his phone against the wall then fell back onto his bed. So much had happened to Rory, To Steph. He hadn't been there for any of it. He would have sat with her at the hospital, he would have helped get Steph's mind off her parents and he would have beat the shit out of the guy that laid a hand on Rory.

He knew she was angry, if the roles had been reversed he would have done the same thing. But she didn't know the whole story and it was a little late to go back and regale her with it.

There was a knock on his door which he choose to ignore but it just continued to be persistent. "GO AWAY!" He yelled through the walls.

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend?" Finn asked in mock hurt. "YOU! You knew about Rory and the football player, and the accident and Steph's parents you knew it all and didn't bother to tell Colin or I!"

"Mate, It's complicated. Steph called me and told me about the car accident and told me that when she was coming to she called out your name. Then a year later when the football player got a little to touchy with her she sobbed and said she wanted you. I knew if you found that out you'd be on the first flight back to Hartford." Finn explained

"Yes, I would have. I still don't see the problem." Logan told him. "The problem is, Who knows what would have happened if you went back. The two of you would have gotten close only for you to have to leave again."

"Oh, Yeah there is logic for the masses. Let her get hurt so she doesn't get hurt more." Logan mumbled burring his face into a pillow.

"Um, I may not be entirely sober, but I am not so drunk to notice that didn't make sense." Finn commented. "Bite me." Logan said bitterly.

"You might want to take that back, remember you didn't like the outcome of the last time you told me to do that." Finn retorted.

"I didn't expect you to actually bite me! I had marks on my arm for days!" Logan argued. "Anyways back on subject, Steph and I did what was best for you and Rory. You gotta believe me mate."

"Yeah best, You and Steph are each others new screw buddies and Rory and I cannot even manage to salvage a friendship."

"You will, Look I don't honestly know what caused you to not keep in touch with Rory, probably non of my business.." Finn trailed off and then smirked "But I will pry later anyways. I just know that she checked her e-mail religiously hoping to hear from you but never did, that hurt her."

"If your trying to make me feel worse it's working." Logan told him. "Not my intent." Finn said earning a raised eyebrow from Logan.

"Alright, Maybe just a little of a guilt trip in there." Finn caved. "Thanks buddy." Logan retorted sarcastically before burring his face into his pillow again.

* * *

Rory had stopped crying and began to unpack. She was now intent on getting her life back to normal. "So what if Logan is here. I lived my life without him for six years, I can do it again."

"Ror, I don't think your going about this the right way." Steph tried to reason.

"Going about what? There is nothing to go about! I am not going to stop my life and change it because Logan Huntzberger decided he finally wants to act like a friend again!"

Steph sighed there was no changing Rory's mind, She may have loosened up on her massive studying rituals but she was still the driven girl she'd always been, There was no getting in her way when she had her mind set on something.

* * *

**I know it's a little short but it's the end of the school year and my teachers have been piling on the homework and projects. Yes, They are nice aren't they.**

**The mention of Rory being felt up with the football player, There was no rape but it's still tramatic, I mean some random drunk football player trying to like cop a feel (It will all be explained later on.)**

**I'll have a new Chapter up by Saturday, I promise. It will be longer and everything.**

**Oh and I need to comment on the season finale! WHAT THE HELL WAS LORELAI THINKING! I feel bad for Chris she totally used him! And I was so sad when Logan left! … I hope he's still in the next season…. Ok I'm done.**

**Please Review! It gives me motivation to put off my massive amounts of homework! (Ha! Like I need motivation to put it off!) Anyways REVIEW!**


	3. Anti Logic

**Thanks everyone so much for the reviews! I tried to respond to all of them but I know I missed a few. So THANKS TO EVERYONE who reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

It was bright and early on Monday morning and Rory had been up for at least four hours already. She was excited to get her first day of Yale started.

Rory was standing in line at the coffee kiosk when she noticed Logan and Colin coming her way. Logan obviously was trying to talk Colin out of it but apparently Colin wasn't hearing it.

"RORY HAYDEN!" Colin yelled gaining not only Rory's attention but every other person in a twenty foot radius.

"COLIN MCCRAE!" Rory yelled back stepping out of the coffee line and ran to give Colin a hug. Just because Logan had neglected to e-mail and write doesn't mean Colin did.

In fact Colin e-mail every few days and sent pictures of the guys doing stupid things. Sure, The e-mail didn't really talk about anything important it was more of just a 'Hey, How you doing' Kind of thing but it was the thought that counted.

"What happen to you guys last night!" Colin asked pulling back just enough so he could see her face. "We thought you guys were going to lecture us and yell so we split. And Let me tell you I really wish I hadn't do you have any idea how hard it is to climb out a window in a mini skirt?" Rory laughed.

"We'll get back to the length of your skirt in a minute, How about you tell me what classes you have today." Rory smiled, "I am on my way to Sociology, then I have a World History course and then I have to stop by the Paper." She told him.

"So your on the paper? That's good to hear. I'm sure you'll see Logan there once and a while when Mitch makes him." Colin laughed.

"I've already seen Uncle Mitchum there twice. And I've only been on campus for about a week and a half. We had coffee and everything. He said he just likes to frighten Doyle the editor." Rory told him.

Logan watched as Rory talked to Colin like he wasn't even there. It hurt to know that she could ignore his presence.

"Sounds about right, That Doyle guy's in my Lit class, very pushy when it comes to the Hartford elite." Colin commented.

"Yeah, So what are you doing. Skipping class already?" She laughed, The guys had started skipping school in the Fifth grade and old habits apparently die hard.

"No, We all managed to get classes that started after 10 in the morning however at eight thirty we had a bouncing blonde barge into our dorm looking for Finn…What his appeal to women is I'll never know." Colin shook his head.

Rory laughed "It's the accent. I have it on good authority that women love a good accent. And I am going to assume that the blonde is the same one that woke me up at five thirty singing along to the High School musical soundtrack"

"You assumed correctly." Colin confirmed. "We're going to get coffee, You want to come?" Rory glanced at Logan then down at her watch. "Um, Actually I have to get to class. Call me later."

Rory gave Colin another hug and walked in the direction of her class.

Logan had never seen Rory so cold, He was glad to hear she was on the paper though. She still had the nickname Ace, only now she wasn't _his _Ace anymore. She was just Ace plain and simple.

"Wow, She's changed. She's still her quirky bookworm self but she's changed, starting with the fact that she was slightly distant from you." Colin observed pulling Logan out of his thoughts.

Logan sighed and told him about the conversation he had, had with Rory the night before. Colin looked at the hurt look on Logan's face as he explained.

"Don't worry, man. She'll get over it." Colin tried to assure him.

"I wish you were right, but we both know Rory's mad and the girl can hold a grudge. I still don't think she ever forgave Finn for accidentally ruining her science project in the second grade."

* * *

Later that night Finn and Steph were sitting together at the pub debating which channel was better Nickelodeon or Disney, while Logan was chatting up a blonde that seemed very excited about his proposition for her to accompany him back to his dorm.

Steph's phone rang and before she could answer it Finn took it out of her hand. "RORY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Logan's head shot up and the mention of her name. He wanted to see her but he wanted notice so he had time to get rid of the ditzy blonde next to him.

"I'm at my dorm getting ready for a party, a nice guy invited me to a party and I figured I'd attend. I was calling to see if Steph wanted to join me but it seems as she already had plans."

"That she does." Finn smirked at Steph "Skip the party and come join me and your other long lost friends. I miss you!" Finn yelled dramatically.

Rory sighed she did hate going to parties alone and she knew she wouldn't be able to tare Steph away from Finn. "Though I saw you last night Finn, I guess I'll be there in a little bit."

"Alright, See you soon." Finn said hanging up. "Rory's coming!" Steph asked excitedly. "Yep, She'll be here in a bit."

Steph glanced over giving Logan a expectant look. Logan knew exactly what this look meant, It may have been awhile since he had last seen Steph but the 'You better get rid of the girl or I'll kill you!' look hadn't changed.

"Um, Brandy…" Logan said as he directed the comment at the blonde sitting next to him. "It's Brittany, Actually." She corrected.

"Right, Brittany. I think we should take a rain check tonight. I just remembered I got a early class tomorrow."

"Whatever, Bye." She said getting up and walking out of the pub just as Rory had walked in.

Walking over to the table and sitting down next to Steph and Colin she smiled as everyone just looked at her. "What? Is my make up smeared? Do I have a gigantic zit? Something stuck in my teeth? WHAT!" She asked.

"No, None of that." Colin assured her. "Then why are you all staring at me like I am Boo Radley making his first appearance."

"We're not, It's just that after…well you and … I didn't know if you were….Logan and …" Steph tried to explain but she couldn't find the right wording.

"Ahh, I see. No need to make a bigger deal out of it then it is. I freaked out and I am sorry now can we just skip the awkward silence and out of place, inappropriate comments because right now I need a drink."

"I second that motion." Logan agreed flagging the waitress over. "I'll take scotch." he told her "Lots of scotch." He muttered to under his breath.

"LONG ISLAND ICED TEA PLEASE!" Rory shouted with excitement in her voice. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm and then proceeded to order their own drinks.

"So…" Colin trailed off awkwardly as the waitress left. "Yeah, So.." Steph added. "Oh my god!" Rory screamed. "You know what! Logan and I are going to go settle this right now!"

She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bar. "Ok." He said once she had stopped. "Look, We've apparently got to talk to each other, not only for us but for the sake of the idiots we call friends."

Logan nodded in agreement, Truth be told he didn't have a clue what to say to her. He wanted to say how sorry he was that he didn't keep in touch but knowing Rory that would inevitably lead to the question of 'Why didn't you?' and he just wasn't prepared to tell her.

"Your right, If we weren't friends we'd have to divide custody of them and whoever gets Finn gets Steph and well who really wants to be stuck with Colin?" Logan joked trying to lighten the mood and get her to smile.

He hadn't seen her whole heartedly smile since he'd been back and he missed how her whole face would light up when she did.

"Your right, I mean Colin's a good guy but he doesn't have a sexy accent like Finn or Have great fashion sense like Steph." Rory laughed.

Silence then engulfed them as they sat on a bench in front of the pub knowing that their friends were watching them through a window.

"I think we should do something to teach our meddling friends a lesson." Rory said suddenly. "What?" Logan was confused he knew they were watching them, He actually found it a little creepy.

"Kiss me." Rory stated. "Excuse me?" Logan choked out. He was either in parallel universe or he needed to get his hearing checked either way he was shocked.

"If we kiss and they see it then walk in there like nothing ever happened then it will drive them crazy not knowing. One of them will ask because none of them have self control and then we can use it against them that they were spying." Rory explained.

Logan stared at Rory who was looking at him expectantly "Oh my god your serious." Logan stated as he noted how serious she was.

"I'm not going to lie you did hurt me. Just like I am sure what I said to you last night hurt you but it's in the past. Right now lets work together to get our friends to back off and we can deal with our Dawson's Creek melodrama later." Rory told him but before he could respond she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his.

It didn't take Logan long to respond, She depended the kiss running her tongue over his lips wanting entrance. As soon as he granted it he felt her tongue exploring his mouth.

Just as he was starting to gain control of the situation she pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"You sure have gotten better at that compared to the first time we kissed." Logan told her smirking causing her to blush.

"Yep, Same old Rory. Blushing at the most innocent statements." Logan thought to himself smiling.

_**Flashback:**_

_**A Eleven year old Rory sat in the grass just looking down and playing with blades grass. "What's wrong?" a voice from behind her asked.**_

"_**Hi Logan, Nothing's wrong." Rory said quietly not looking up to see him. **_

_**Logan who was thirteen sat next to her "Ror, You can lie to me all you want but I know there's something wrong. One because Lorelai called you in for cake about fifteen minutes ago and you still haven't came up to the house. Which is strange considering I've learned never to separate a Gilmore from her baked goods. And Two because your sitting in the Grass and you hate nature." he reasoned.**_

"_**It's just you know how I kissed Billy Rosales during Truth or Dare? Well Paris Geller said that it doesn't count as a real kiss because he was forced to and no guy would do it because he wanted to." Rory confided sadly.**_

_**Logan smiled she was eleven and he was thirteen and though it was only two years it seemed like there was still a lot she had to learn. She wasn't aware that in a few years guys were going to be all over her.**_

"_**Well, She's wrong. Guys are going to want to kiss you because they want to. Lot's of guys infact." Logan assured her.**_

"_**No, They won't. Billy Rosales will be my first and Only kiss." Rory wrinkled her nose at the thought. Which made Logan smile.**_

"_**Ror?" He said gently getting her attention. She looked up at him with sad blue eyes and he leaned down to and kissed her gently.**_

_**They pulled away at the same time and her eyes were no longer a sad but bright and excited. "Thank you Logan." She smiled. "Now lets go get some cake!" Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hill to the house.**_

_**:End Flashback**_

"Yes, Well. You've improved yourself Huntzberger." Rory smiled.

* * *

"OH MY GOD THEY AREN'T GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK THEY…." Steph screeched. "Yep, They are." Finn confirmed.

"They just kissed. They couldn't even look at each other and now they are making out! This doesn't make sense!" Colin tried to reason.

"Rory has never been one for logic, Infact she's anti-logic." Steph stated. "Oh shit! Act normal here they come!" Finn said as they all rushed back to their table.

They all stayed at the pub for few hours. Steph, Colin and Finn all pretended that they didn't say anything and Rory and Logan pretended that nothing happened.

* * *

At the end of the night everyone departed to their respected rooms. Rory walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

After changing into her pajamas she laid on the bed. "What they hell did I just do?" she thought to herself. "Kissing him was probably the stupidest thing I could have ever done." she chastened herself.

"Letting myself get close to him again is a mistake. He's just going to leave or hurt me again. I can't handle that again." She said out loud as she let tears fall down her face.

Steph listened through the other side of the door. Her heart sank knowing that she couldn't do anything for her friend. This was something she had to figure out on her own.

* * *

**Haha! Betcha didn't see that coming! Don't worry I have a reason for all of this and all will be revealed in time, Patience is a virtue.**

**It's the weekend so thank god, I get a break from school. But not the homework no, My teachers feel the weekend is perfect for extra worksheets and textbook pages to read. But I am already starting the next chapter so no worries.**

**Poll: Should I have Honor added to the mix( She won't be like on the show, On the Show she annoys me, but my version of her.)? I have a few Ideas of how to add her but if it will complicate the story line to much I won't add her. Please tell me what you think!**

**Comments? Questions? Please Review: )**


	4. Morse Code

**Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them, As usual!**

**This would have been up much, much sooner if I hadn't rewritten it three times.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's sad isn't it.

* * *

**

Rory awoke to a knocking on the door. She looked at the red numbers on the clock that flashed 8:45 AM. This was the only day she had a class that started at noon and someone was disrupting her so she couldn't sleep in.

"What!" Rory yelled from her bed not having enough energy to actually get up and open the door.

The door opened and closed slowly but Rory didn't notice she had already laid back down her eyes had drifted shut on their own and Rory wasn't about to make an effort to open them.

"Rory." The voice said quietly. Rory's eyes shot open as she sat up. "Logan, What are you doing here?" she asked. She had cried herself to sleep last night, because of him. Of course that wasn't unusual for Rory.

Over the past six years, She had made habit of crying herself to sleep because of Logan. She sighed and patted the side of her bed for him to sit.

"You were crying." he observed sitting next to her. "How do you know?" Rory asked slightly shocked that he had known that.

Logan brought his hand up to her face and traced a line that went down her face "Tear stains." he whispered bringing his hand back down.

Rory wasn't going to even try and make up a lie as to why she was crying. She knew that it wouldn't convince him. Her lies never convinced him.

"Why were you crying?" he asked quietly staring at her intently. Rory didn't say anything just reverted her eyes so they looked anywhere but at him.

"Come on Ror, You can tell me." He told her. Rory shook her head. "No I can't. I haven't been able to tell you anything in a long time."

Her words hurt him, he knew it was his own fault. "How are we ever going to get back to the way we were before I left if we don't talk to each other?" He asked his voice was harsher then he intended it to be.

"Who said anything about going back to the way things were?" Rory questioned. "Because as far as I am concerned things can never go back to being that way, You left and didn't seem to care about me anymore."

"That's not true! I did.. I do care!" Logan tried to convince her but his argument was weak. He didn't have very much to back him up on the matter.

"Logan, You didn't call, e-mail, write, visit, smoke signal, Morris code, send a carrier pigeon, hell I didn't even get a message relayed by Finn or Colin! You didn't care. You don't care." Rory yelled but her voice got weaker towards the end as tears threatened to fall.

"Rory. I'm sorry.You've got to--" Logan began but got cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. Rory was glad to receive an interruption from the conversation that was seemingly not going as he had planned.

"Hello?" She asked her voice returning back to normal. "Rory, my dear! How are you?" the voice on the other end of the phone said cheerfully.

"How are you so damn peppy in the morning, I mean do you have pixie sticks injected into your blood stream every morning?" Rory asked.

"No, Nothing like that. It's just well I mean I am so happy after all I am in Hartford on the Yale campus. In fact I am making my way to the Bradford building room twelve B." the voice said nonchalantly.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Rory squealed ignoring the fact that Logan was looking at her strangely. "Well, I mean if you don't want me to I can always turn around. After all I think Colin did mention something about taking me out for coffee…"

"Get your ass over here!" Rory laughed as she jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room. Logan looked at her retreating back questioningly. "I guess this conversation will have to wait." he sighed

Rory swung open her dorm room door to find Honor Huntzberger holding two large cups of coffee and smiling brightly.

"HONOR!" Rory yelled hugging the other girl who hugged back with the same enthusiasm. "Ror, How you've grown. It's been what? Two weeks, Three tops? I've missed you!" She said hugging her again.

Logan stood in the doorway watching Rory and his sister interact then noting Honors comment. "Two weeks? Rory and Honor were never close. In fact if he recalled they didn't really like each other. Honor was a year older then Logan and wanted nothing to do with him or his friends.

The two girls pulled apart. "Coffee for you, I know better than to wake a Gilmore with out the elixir of life." Honor laughed.

"You're a god, Anyone ever told you that?" Rory asked sipping the coffee. "I've been told that before but it's always nice to hear."

"So, When did you get here?" Rory asked leading Honor into her dorm both girls passing Logan obliviously.

"Last night. Stayed at home with Mom and dad. That was one hell of a interesting meal lemme tell you…" Honor said sliding her shoes off and making herself comfortable on the couch next to Rory.

"Oh! Mitchum and Shira gave you the third degree about Josh didn't they!" Rory exclaimed apparently very happy about receiving the latest bit of gossip.

Logan stood in the corner watching Rory and his sister talk. She knew more about Honor that he did. He decided he was going to make his presence known before he heard things he didn't want to about Honor and Josh's relationship.

"Honor, Glad to see that my big sister loves me." Logan said sarcastically. "Logan, What are you doing here? I didn't see you." She said casually getting up and giving him a hug.

"I was talking to Rory when you called." Once again his voice seemed a bit more harsh then he intended. "Well, Rory and I haven't see each other in weeks. You'll have to do it some other time." Honor said looking from Rory's pleading face back to Logan's.

"Are you kidding! I haven't seen her in six years and you want me to leave because you haven't talked about lip gloss or your boyfriend in a few weeks?" Logan questioned.

"Whose fault is it that you haven't talked to her in years?" Honor said calmly sitting back on the couch resuming her conversation with Rory who just sat by idly watching the exchange.

Logan walked out of the dorm shutting the door quietly. "I'm such a dumbass, I know the reason I didn't keep in touch and I know the reason that I am trying to hard to get things back to normal between us. Why can't I just say it!" Logan thought to himself.

He needed a drink it may have only been quarter after nine in the morning but he needed a drink.

* * *

"So, Why was Logan here?" Honor asked Rory cautiously when the door shut. Honor had been there for Rory when Logan hadn't kept in touch.

As good as Steph and Lorelai had been about helped her through Logan leaving, Honor knew Logan the best and she helped give Rory insight on what was going through his mind. Even if she really wasn't all that sure about it.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory was sitting on the balcony of a guest room during a party when Honor saw her. Logan had left about two months ago and even Honor noticed how depressed Rory had been.**_

"_**Hey, Kid." Honor said sitting next to Rory. "Hi Honor." Rory gave her a weak smile. "You miss Logan don't you?" **_

_**Rory nodded. "It might not be so hard to have him gone if he'd call or write or something." Rory explained with tears welling up in her eyes.**_

"_**Logan hasn't call or written to you?" Honor questioned. Logan had written or e-mail or called her at least once every other day.**_

_**Rory shook her head. "Not once, I guess he doesn't care about me anymore. He's got all those girls in Switzerland what does he need me or Steph for." Rory sobbed into her hands.**_

_**Honor had never really been close to Rory or Steph but she had always loved them like little sisters. She couldn't believe what a jerk her brother was being. Rory had a huge crush on Logan. Anyone could see it, and he like Rory as well even though he was better at hiding his feelings than she was. **_

_**She didn't understand why he wasn't keeping in touch with her. "Well Ror, I might not be Logan. But I am a Huntzberger. If you ever need me I am here. You don't need Logan." Honor assured her and pulled Rory into a hug.**_

_**:End Flashback**_

"He said that he wanted this to get back to normal." Rory said quietly. "But for things to be normal in Logan's head. I'd have to be twelve years old and have a strange obsession with gel pens."

"Ror, You still have a odd fascination with gel pens but I get the point. Has he even tired to defend his actions?" Honor asked.

Rory shook her head trying keep her tears from falling. "He just keeps saying he's sorry. But sorry with out an explanation is pretty useless."

Honor nodded and pulled Rory into a hug, as Rory's tears began to fall. "It's going to be ok. He'll come to his senses and tell you. I'm sure of it." Honor assured Rory.

* * *

Logan walked into his dorm to see Finn and Steph mauling each other on the couch. "Oh come on! You have a bedroom for that." He yelled as he walked over to the bar and took a shot.

Finn and Steph quickly sat up straightening there clothes. "Sorry mate, She came over and well you know me. I can never disappoint a pretty lady." Finn said winking at Steph who just smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"Your up at this hour? My god Steph's already got you whipped." Logan stated dryly taking another shot. "Starting awfully early aren't we?" Steph pointed to the alcohol Logan was about to consume.

"I have my reasons." He mumbled before downing his forth shot. Finn gently got up moving Steph's head onto a pillow and took the bottle away from him.

"Alcohol is the drink of joy and you are abusing it's pleasures." Finn said protectively cradling the bottle in his arms.

"Whatever." Logan retorted sitting on the couch next to Steph. "What's wrong?" Finn questioned. It wasn't like Logan to drink at nine thirty in the morning. That was more his approach.

"What else? I came home not expecting to see Rory or if I did I didn't expect her to actually have grown up! In my mind she still spent her nights hold up in her room reading. Now she's not just adorable cute like she was when I left she's gorgeous. She's still smart and quirky. Honor is now Rory's best buddy and I've missed all of it!" Logan rambled.

"Honor's here?" Steph asked excitedly. "Yes."

"I want to go say hi. I'll see you guys later. Bye Finny." she said planting a tender kiss on Finn's lips and walked out.

Finn sat on the couch while Logan just sat there consumed by his thoughts. Finn wasn't going to try and force his friend to talk. He knew that Logan had to figure this out on his own, He made this mess now he had to find a way to clean it up.

"Of course, Logan's never been one to clean up his own messes. He's not very domestic." Finn thought to himself chuckling lightly at his inner thoughts.

"What's so fucking funny?" Logan yelled bitterly. Finn just smirked "Nothing, I am going to leave you to your sulking. Have fun with that."

Logan had sat on the chair just replaying the last six years in his head. Replaying every time his parents called and told him to come home, he'd make up an excuse not to.

How every time Rory would e-mail him he'd read it over and over again and save it in a file but never reply. How when ever she called and left a voicemail he's listen to it over and over again just to here her voice. He didn't understand why he did it. He just did, He never could bring himself to contact her.

He wasn't aware of how long he had been sitting there but he was brought out of his thoughts when Honor came barging into his dorm.

"Logan, My little brother. How's life?" She asked sitting opposite from him. "Why aren't you with your best friend Rory?" He asked harshly.

"She had to go to class. I wasn't intending on spending my whole day with her, you **_are_** my brother. I did come to see you too. But the look on Rory's face pretty much was begging me to get rid of you." Honor defended.

"Whatever, I didn't know you were so close. You left that out of all the e-mails and calls and visits."

"Logan, I left that information out because you never talked about her. I found her crying on a balcony about two months after you left. You hadn't called or written her, when I had been getting constant updates from you. Some of which include what you had for lunch. It seemed apparent that you were avoiding her why would I bring it up?"

"I guess you wouldn't. She cried when I left didn't she?" Logan asked quietly. Honor nodded "Yeah."

Logan rubbed his hands over his face. "Seriously, I think that I should just go back to Cambridge. It would do everyone better. Rory could go back to her bar dancing ways and probably screwing guys like it's going out of style and I…. well I could go back to nailing any girl who throws a glance in my direction."

Honor looked at her brother's bitter expression he really thought that little of Rory. Yes, She had changed she had gotten a little confidence but Logan seemed to have a completely wrong impression of her.

Honor stood up abruptly. "Sober up, then get your facts straight. Meet me at the pub at seven. If your not there, there will be hell to pay."

With that she walked out of the dorm and pulled out her cell and calling a familiar number.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes or anything like that, I edited it quickly because the season Finale of ER is on and I being the obsessive little TV addict that I am must go watch!**

**Yes, This is definitely a heavy chapter, and honestly there haven't been any light hearted ones. **

**But the next one I already half done and it's much more on the fun side. Let's just say it's got some Finn and Steph action, Colin's drunken confessions and a Weegee Board. And even some light hearted Rory and Logan. You know it sounds appealing!**

**It'll be up by Saturday or Sunday, Promise. **

**Please Review! Tell me what you think because in all honesty I don't think this is one of my finer stories. **


	5. Common destiny

**This is deciding chapter, There are Three Choices.**

**A. I completely ditch this story because it's sucky and write the sequel to 'Faking a smile…'**

**B. I take a stab at multitasking and keep this story and Start a Sequel to 'Faking a smile…'**

**C. I stop writing all together because no matter what I write the story will suck.**

**Those are your options…Please get back to me with Feedback.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**I got few comments about the Weegee board…I know it's called ****Ouija**** but I grew up calling a weegee board so that's what came out. Sorry if it confused or offended anyone.

* * *

**

"Honor called me and told me to make sure that we're at the pub tonight." Colin informed Finn as they sat in the living room playing video games.

"Don't you think that we should just let them be?" Finn asked. "I mean, I know I am usually the one to interfere but they just seem like they will find each other eventually."

"I don't know. She seemed pretty mad at him and all he does is mope around. We never did find out why he didn't keep in touch." Colin pointed out.

"I know why, Listen." Finn said motioning to Logan's door where music was being blared.

**"**_**..I just wanted you to know  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
You are in my dreams  
And just like in a movie  
The one you want to see  
With a happy ending.."**_

"No.." Colin said slightly shocked by the realization. "Are you seriously telling me you didn't pick up on that? I'm usually drunk and I got that. She's the same way according to Steph."

"Wow. I guess it does all make sense. But why would he sleep with all those other girls if she was the one he was thinking about?"

"The same reason I slept with all those girls while I was in Switzerland. To get my mind off of the one person I wanted to be with, hoping I'd find someone that I thought could replace her…"

"..but it never happened." Colin finished for him. "You think they know it?"

Finn nodded. "They know, They're just scared."

* * *

"Honor! I don't want to gooo!" Rory whined as Honor literally pulled her towards the pub. "That phrase lost all meaning the eighth time you said it." Honor deadpanned as she continued to pull Rory towards the door.

As they entered the pub Rory stopped at the bar and ordered a drink. "Starting early Love?" Finn asked walking up to her.

"I have a feeling I am going to need to." She said seriously and walked over to the table where she sat down next to Steph and Colin.

Logan was sitting across from her and was trying not to stare at her. She had dark eye makeup and a bright blue top that just made her eyes stick out more.

"It's going to be very difficult to ignore her all night when she is sitting across from me looking like that." He thought to himself.

A couple hours and a lot of drinks later everyone had slightly loosened up and were just talking about anything that come to mind.

"..So then he ran out into the snow naked and we locked the door!" Colin exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"It was very cold, Yet oddly enough refreshing." Finn shrugged. "You were naked about 75 of the time we were there Finn. It must have been very refreshing." Logan commented taking another swig of his drink.

"Oh yes, Because you didn't have your fair share of naked escapades." Finn accused. His smirk vanished off his face and his eyes were drawn to the brunette across from him who was laughing at something Steph had said.

"So Colin, I know Finn and Logan had there fair share of hookups but I never heard about any of yours." Rory pried.

Logan silently cursed himself, She had heard about his many women. Not that he tried to hide it but he was hoping that some how she didn't know.

"It's cause though I dated and fooled around I never hooked upas much as them." Colin said proudly. "Yeah, Because he was whipped by a girl that wouldn't and still won't look in his direction." Finn slurred.

"Who would that be?" Honor asked. Before Colin realized what he was doing "You" slipped from his lips.

"ME!" Honor screeched getting the attention of the whole pub. "Well that works out perfectly cause she likes him too!" Rory revealed giggling.

"RORY!" Honor said angrily. "Oh, I did you a favor! At least now you can stop subtly dropping hints that you like him and you can ditch that Josh guy. He's even more uptight then Colin!" Rory informed her as she continued to giggle.

"How about we leave these two Lovebirds alone and go dance!" Finn said grabbing Steph's hand and pulling her towards the deserted dancing section of the pub.

Logan caught on to Finn's subtle hint to become scarce so he did what he thoughthe had to do. He asked Rory to dance.

"Oh, Um sure!" She said brightly. Obviously her mind was to hazy to make a pro/con list in her head. She took his offered hand and guided her to the floor where the fast paced song had ended and a slow one began.

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck more for stability than anything else as he placed hers cautiously on her hips. He was obviously a lot more sober than she was.

_**Ordinary, no  
Really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you**_

The affects of the alcohol had obviously began to hit Rory because she slowly rested her head against his chest.

Logan looked over at Steph and Finn. Steph was lightly laughing at something Finn had said as she planted a light kiss on his lips. Logan wanted that more than he cared to admit. He wanted it with the girl that was sleepily dancing in his arms.****

Like a perfect scene  
From a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly  
For eternity  
Me and you

Rory knew that she shouldn't let herself get this close to Logan. She wasn't as drunk as everyone thought she was. She felt comfortable in his arms, she always had.

She knew he was staring at her, she could feel it. But as odd as it seemed she was glad. For once in her life she felt like she had Logan Huntzberger's undivided attention and she really didn't want to give it up.

_**  
Everyday, I need you even more  
And the nighttime too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to  
**_

Steph rested her head on Finn's chest. She loved listening to his heart beat. As they dance he'd whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

She had missed him when he left. She didn't realize she liked him until he came back her senior year of high school. His accent turned her on and his wild actions made her laugh but it was the sincerity in his eyes that made her heart melt and know that she was safe with him.

_**  
Everyday I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love  
Me and you  
**_

Finn looked down at the Blonde girl in his arms "Nothing is more perfect than her." he thought to himself. Finn had always had a thing for redheads but somehow Steph broke the mold.

He had always known he liked Steph, Of course he'd never admit it. He had done the playboy thing at Zugerberg. It was time for him to realize what he wanted was right in front of him.

__

Everyday, I need you even more  
And the nighttime too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Colin and Honor had both realized the wanted each other for a long time. Snuggling up to each other at the table they watched their friends dance.

"They're too far gone." Honor stated simply. "Who Steph and Finn?" Colin asked tightening his arms around her.

"I was talking about Logan and Rory, But yes Steph and Finn both have fallen hard." Honor told him. Colin smirked. "Funny thing, None of them know it."

**_  
Ordinary, no  
Really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you  
_**

The song ended and much to Rory's dismay she pulled away from Logan. "Thanks for the dance." She said quietly.

"Anytime Ace, Anytime." He whispered in her ear. Rory's heart melted "He called me, Ace. I'm his Ace again." Rory thought to herself.

They all walked back to the table where they were greeted with a snuggling Honor and Colin. "So, Apparently Colin's just as whipped as Finn." Logan joked.

"Give it time buddy, Your next." Colin said motioning to the brunette who was already in conversation with the two other girls.

"If I can ever tell her why I didn't call or visit. Which believe me is a lot harder than it sounds." He confided quietly.

"It's not so hard to tell her you love her, you know." Colin said smiling. "Your just saying that cause after all these years you've finally admitted you like Honor." Logan stated dryly.

"Yeah, Well lets hope to god it doesn't take you nearly as long as it took him." Finn added lightening the mood.

"I hate to be a party pooper, But I've got class tomorrow bright and early." Rory said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, Same here." Steph said yawning. "I'll escort you lovely ladies home." Finn said standing up.

"Will you come too?" Rory said turning to Logan with hopeful blue eyes that he couldn't say no to. "Of course."

They all stood up and said goodbye too Colin and Honor. They departed from the pub into the chilly air.

* * *

"How is it so cold and it's only September?" Rory asked hugging herself to keep warm. "Anything below 80 is cold to me." Finn whined.

"Sure, Blame the five years you lived in Australia." Steph teased earning Finn to playfully chase after her. Leaving Rory and Logan behind.

"You want my coat?" Logan offered. "No, You'll be cold."

"I'll be fine. I've got a sweater on." He countered taking off his coat and draping it over her shoulders. She smiled up at him which made his heart beat increase rapidly "Thank you." she whispered.

They approached the dorm to find that Steph and Finn were making out and blocking Rory's entrance. "We could be here a while." She laughed.

"Don't I know it. One time Finn brought a girl back to our dorm and I was trapped inside it for almost three hours." He told her.

She laughed it sounded like something Finn would do. After a few minutes of silence Rory finally spoke "I've gotta say something that won't make you happy."

"And we were having such a good night too." Logan said sarcastically. "Logan." Rory warned. "What is it, Ace?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to hear it.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, I'm not going to lie. But until you tell me why you bailed on our friendship.. relationship.. whatever the hell it was, I can't consider being close to you. I want to forgive you, I just can't forgive a reason I don't know."

Logan sighed he should have known it wouldn't all be forgotten, He honestly never thought it would be. He had hope that it would be a little longer before she brought it up.

"That sounds fair, but I got to warn you, I can't tell you what that reason is this very moment." He told her.

"You know where I am when you are." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and slightly pushing a still kissing Finn and Steph away from the door.

They finally finished saying their goodbyes and Steph walked into the dorm as Finn turned to see Logan. "Ultimatum, Huh?"

"Sort of." he muttered. "You've gotta tell her, Mate. She needs to know, You need to tell her. It'll all fall into place once you do." Finn promised as they walked towards their dorm.

* * *

**Alright, So my update is a day late. I didn't actually write this chapter until today. It took me a while to get this chapter to the way I was somewhat pleased with it. After all this is my fourth attempt at it.**

**There is no Flashback in this chapter, But there are two songs the first one is "_We are so Last Year_" by Hawthorne Heights and the second is "_Me and You_" by Kenny Chesney.**

**I know I seemed to always pair people up in my stories. But it's so much easier to write when you don't have to worry about an extra guy floating around the plot. Plus, Honor and Colin isn't the usual couple and I like that. Only one person picked up on my subtle hint about Honor and Colin last chapter!**

**I am also aware there is was no Ouija board as promised… I had half of a draft written when I posted my last chapter so I assumed it would be in there but I am fickle and I couldn't fit it in anymore. I will try and fit it in if I continue this story. **

**This is the deciding chapter… Please Review, I need the feedback!**


	6. Magical Concept

**So I officially love, love, love all of my wonder reviewers you are all the best! Thanks so much for your input!**

**So it was pretty much anonymous, I will continue this and a start a sequel. But I do need a little help as to where to start it.**

**A. After Logan's Graduation**

**B. After Rory's Graduation**

**C. Two years after both of their graduations **

**D. After they are married**

**I am also open to any suggestions you guys have!**

**

* * *

**

Logan had a restless night sleep. Rory's words just continued to float around in his mind "…_**I can't consider being close to you**_…" Those words made him flinch. "…_**I want to forgive you, I just can't forgive a reason I don't know**_…" At least that statement was slightly hopeful. She wanted to forgive him, That had to be a good sign.

"I've gotta tell her." He mumbled to himself. "My God! I think he's got it!" He heard Steph's voice tease.

Logan opened his eyes slightly to realize he was on the couch. He had no recollection of being falling asleep on the couch. In fact he distinctly remembered going to sleep in his bed.

"Why am I on the couch?" He thought out loud. "Because you didn't want to be in your room to hear Honor and Colin go at it." Finn mumbled emerging from a big bundle of blankets from the couch opposite him.

"Eww." was Logan's response as his face twisted with a look of disgust. "Why are you here? Didn't we drop you off last night?" He asked Steph.

"It's not exactly early Logan. Quarter after eleven actually." She informed him plopping herself down next to Finn.

"So Blondie, What are your plans for the day? Do they include your sexy exotic boyfriend?" Finn asked playing with a lock of her hair.

"They include, meeting Rory for lunch then class with her, Then I guess I could pencil in my favorite boy toy." She said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to be penciled in, I want to have a custom made rubber stamp with aqua colored ink." Finn said firmly.

"Anything for you Finny." Steph smiled and rested her head on his chest. Logan watched the two and realized the once again he wanted what they had.

He wanted to be able to make Rory smile at sweet nothings, He wanted her to tease him. He was going to tell her, Even if they never became a couple, even if their friendship was too damaged to repair. She had a right to know.

"I got to get ready for class." Logan mumbled before getting up and closing the bathroom door.

"He's going to tell her." Steph said in a sing song voice. "How do you know?" Finn asked curiously. "He talks in his sleep." Steph grinned.

* * *

Logan's class had finished and he was sitting on a bench debating if he should call her and tell her. "What is such a hot guy doing sitting alone sulking for?" He heard a voice from behind him say.

He turned around to see none of then Lorelai Hayden standing there smiling. "Lorelai, What are you doing here?"

"Hitting on all the hot, young, Male students of Yale. But don't tell my husband, He still thinks I love him." She teased "Now, Give me a hug."

Lorelai pulled Logan into a tight hug, Logan, Colin and Finn were the son's she never had. She had missed them just as much as their own mothers had.

"You've been back in the states, What? Two, Three weeks and you haven't even come to see me? Shira was bragging about all the lovely things you bought her. I'm hurt!" Lorelai gasped sitting next to him.

"Just for the record, I didn't buy those. She sent me a list of things she wanted and I paid someone to get them. I didn't know what half the stuff on that list was." He laughed. He had missed Lorelai she was like a second mother to him.

"I assume you've talked to Rory." He let out a shaky breath. "Yep, Just came from Lunch with her and Steph actually. Apparently, she laid down the law with you."

"I have a feeling she's not going to want to hear my reasons." Logan told her.

Lorelai smiled "Now, That I know for a fact isn't true. Rory loved you as much as a twelve year old could love when you left. She never let those feelings die. They are still there, you just got to tell her that they aren't in vein."

"So I tell her, We establish that we both having feelings for one another. Then what? I've never been a one girl guy. I've never done the whole commitment, strings attached, boyfriend girlfriend thing. I'll hurt her. I know I will." he sighed.

"But you won't hurt her intentionally. And whether you believe that or not it's the truth. We all know why you didn't call or write. Well everyone with an exception of Rory, Colin and Finn. Those boys are a bit slow. But anyways, You've got to tell her, You've got to let her know. So at the very least you both can move on."

"Thought I don't like it, Your right." He told her with a smirk playing on his lips again. "Do you mind putting that in writing so I can show my mother?" Lorelai joked making Logan smile.

"I got to get going, Chris is waiting for me. We're going go-carting!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Have Fun and Be careful!" He shouted after her. Her only reply was "Yes, Mom!"

Logan admired the relationship Lorelai and Chris had, They had been married for twenty years and they still did things most couples would do on a first date. They still had a playful marriage, unlike most couples including his parents.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Rory's number and waited three rings later.. "Hello?" She greeted brightly.

"Hey Ace, It's Logan." the he said quietly which made her smile. She knew it was him, Caller ID was a magical concept.

"Hey, What can I help you with?" She asked then began to laugh at something a male voice said in the background.

"It's not Colin or Finn. Whose she with?" He thought to himself panicked. He was worried that she had waited long enough and was tired of waiting for him.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked her. "Oh! Oh no! I just got out of class with Steph and my friend Marty. We're on our way to meet Kara, His girlfriend. We all met at Orientation." She explained knowing what was going through his mind.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee later, Around eight." He asked trying to sound casual but his voice was betraying him.

"Oh, Sure!" She said happily. He smiled relieved that she had agreed. "Pick you up at eight then."

"Bye." She replied before hanging up the phone. There was a look of hope on her features that Steph couldn't ignore.

"Who? What? When? Where?" Steph questioned. "Logan, Meeting with Logan, Tonight, I don't know." Rory laughed.

"Really! We've got to call Honor and get you ready!" She squealed whipping her cell phone out and hitting speed dial 5.

* * *

"Blue! She's got to wear blue! It brings out her eyes!" Honor yelled. "But if she wears red it complements her hair and eyes." Steph argued.

Just then Finn and Colin walked in and sat on the couch next to Rory. "They've been having this argument for the last 45 minutes."

"I vote blue. It does bring out her amazing eyes." Finn commented. "FINN! Your supposed to agree with me!" Steph shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but I am a guy and I am just saying what I would want to see her in." He defended. "Yeah, I agree. Blue is the right choice." Colin added.

"See mine obeys!" Honor taunted Steph. "You are so going to pay later." Steph whispered darkly into Finn's ear.

"I have a nagging feeling that wasn't an innuendo, but a threat." Finn stage whispered to Colin. Colin warily nodded with a look of pity on his face.

"Alright, Here." Honor said handing Rory a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a denim skirt. "Go, Change." she ordered.

Rory reappeared and everyone agreed, blue was her color. "So it's quarter after seven." Honor looked at the clock. "We're cutting it close but we have time to do hair and makeup."

Both girls ushered Rory into the bathroom and began to applying make up and figuring out what to do with her coffee colored locks.

Colin and Finn sat on the couch staring at the shut door. "My god, I am glad I am not a women." Finn stated. "I second that." Colin agreed as they turned their attention to the television.

Eight o'clock rolled around the ever punctual Logan Huntzberger knocked on Rory's dorm room door but what surprised when he was greeted by Finn.

"Hello Mate, See you finally got your head out of your ass. That's good." Finn smirked then sat back in his spot next to Colin.

"What are you two doing here?" Logan asked confused. "Well, We came to seek our girlfriends however, they were to preoccupied dolling up Rory for your coffee date." Finn explained.

"I see." Logan nodded. "She looks gorgeous man." Colin remarked. "Well then there's no pressure at all, is there?"

"If your going to say what we think you are, then you have no worries." Colin assured him. "You are saying what we think you are right?" he asked as a look of panic washed over his face.

"Yes, Colin I am telling her my reasons." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Bout damn time, Because if I have to watch you sulk around any longer. I was going to have to kick your ass. And we both know I'm a lover not a fighter." Finn commented as Steph and Honor filed out of the bathroom.

"Hey Logan, Your telling her tonight aren't you!" Honor asked her brother hopefully. "Yes, Honor I am." Logan told her with a bored tone.

"Good." She smiled "RORY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" she yelled behind her.

The door slowly opened and Rory stepped out as all eyes were on her. "For some reason I feel like I am reenacting She's All That.. Only I didn't walk down stairs... And You didn't asked me out on a bet…At least that I am aware of."

Logan smiled it was so like her to make a movie reference when she was nervous. "No bet, Promise." he smirked.

"Damn, I wanted you to have to graduate naked." she snapped her fingers in defeat. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and picked up her coat and purse from the couch. "Ready when you are."

"I feel as her father is not here I must assume the role of laying down the ground rules." Colin said cutting off their path to the door.

"No drinking and driving, No wondering hands Huntzberger and have her home by midnight." He listed off with a stern look on his face.

"Are you done?" Logan asked impatiently. Colin nodded and stepped aside. "You two kids, Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Finn yelled as Logan closed the door behind them.

"Finn, That doesn't restrict them from very many things." Steph laughed sitting on his lap. "No, Love. But that was sort of my intention."

* * *

"So, Mr. Huntzberger I assume this little outing is not all in vein." Rory said as Logan helped her into the car. "No, Miss Hayden it's not." He smiled.

"Care to fill me in on our Agenda for the evening?"

Logan smirked "You told me not to contact you until I was ready to share my reasons. That's exactly what I intend to do tonight."

"And we couldn't have done this while sitting at your place in pajamas with junk food in a movie. That way I can wallow right after?" She said more to herself then to him.

"Wallow? Why would you need to wallow?" He asked. Rory sighed. "Logan, I haven't the slightest clue of what your going to tell me tonight. For all I know it's going to be you have eight illegitimate children and three wives. I just, would like to be a little prepared."

Logan smiled leave it to Rory to think of the worst case scenario and multiply it by twelve. "Ace, I swear no wives, and only 3 illegitimate children." He joked.

Rory gave Logan a look that showed that she was clearly not amused.

"Here we are." Logan said putting the car in park and stopping it. "A café?" Rory asked.

"I said coffee, And this is one of the best places I know of in the country for said coffee." He told her. "Not better than Luke's." She replied simply.

"Luke's?" Logan asked. "Yeah, It's about a block and a half away from my mom's inn in Stars Hollow." Rory explained.

"Well, Then you'll have to take me there sometime." He smiled. "Yes, I guess I will."

He liked that she was making promises for the future, It made him think that she was certain that no matter what his reasons were, she was going to except them.

Logan escorted Rory to the café and into a secluded area surrounded by books and a plush couch in the center.

"How did you find this!" Rory asked amazed. "I'll never tell." He smirked. This was one of those times where she wished she could wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"I'm not going to lead you along, I want answers. I want them now." She blurted out sitting on the sofa. "The always blunt Rory Gilmore, Ladies and Gentleman!" He said in a fake announcers voice.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Get me coffee." she said waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, A bit bossy tonight aren't we Ace?" He asked walking away to fetch coffee.

He returned to see her already snuggled on the couch with a book. "You don't waste time do you?"

"You know, Books and Coffee make me giddy." She teased.

Logan sat on the couch next to her and handed her the cup of coffee. They sat in silence for awhile before she sighed.

"Want to get this over with, Quick and painless?" Rory asked getting anxious. Logan nodded and let out a deep breath. "Now or never right."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I wanted to get this up before I get busy this weekend. Memorial day means picnics and parades!**

**You will find out next chapter, and I promise not to leave you hanging for to long!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Review, Review, Review PLEASE!**


	7. Facts

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed! I love you guys, Your all simple amazing!**

**I know you've waited a while for this so I'm gonna skip the authors note for now!

* * *

Logan took a deep breath, It was going to take a lot of energy to not just blurt out the first thing that came to his mind. Even he was a little anxious to hear what he was going to say.**

"I…" He began but stopped. "When…." He stalled again.

"What the hell is wrong with me! I never, **NEVER** have trouble talking to a girl about _anything. _Rory Gilmore will be **NO** different." He told himself .

Rory smiled, He was nervous. It was a nice change, usually she was the nervous one. "It's not like I'm going to laugh, Promise." She reassured.

"Laugh?" Logan questioned nervously. He never considered the possibility of her laughing at him once he confessed his feelings.

"We haven't talked in six years but I know you. You aren't one to beat around the bush, will you please just spill it already!" Rory said impatiently.

"Ror, I know you know Colin, Finn and my reputation. I'm a Sophomore in College and I've never had a girlfriend longer than two days." Logan began.

"Yes, I know. Even when you had been gone for two years I had girls asking me if I was Logan Huntzberger's friend and if I would give you their numbers."

"Are you serious?" Logan knew girls had done a lot of uncalled for things to get his attention but asking Rory to give him their numbers was a little over the top.

Rory nodded, "I think if I go back home, I can scrounge up one or two that I hadn't thrown out yet. Steph and I used to keep them so when we were board we could prank call them."

Logan just laughed, It sounded like something Rory and Steph would do.

"Alright, Well I sort of kind of went out with a lot of girls to replace something…Someone." Logan said quietly.

"Who?" Rory asked cautiously, although she already had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew.

"You, Rory. Of course it's you! I liked you way before I left. Hell, I liked you when we were at the Thompson's ball. I wasn't messing with your mind like I led you to believe. I told you that because once I said it, I thought... I don't know what I thought but it was that I didn't want you to know anymore."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory was eleven and a half years old and getting dressed up was fun, Unless you were getting dressed up to attend the Thompson's annual Ball. **_

_**Rory liked Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, they always had good candy but their parties were a total drag. Only Logan and Rory went because Mr. Thompson was a client of Christopher's and Mrs. Thompson was friends with Shira.**_

_**Logan and Rory had been sitting at the table playing 'guess whose cheating' It was a game Lorelai had taught them. The objective was to pick out the richest snobbiest couples and figure out who was cheating and with whom.**_

"_**I think Mr. Lanfear is cheating on his wife with…. Mrs. Gleeson." Rory said. "How do you figure that?" Logan asked.**_

"_**She's been making googly eyes with him all night. You're blind if you don't see them."**_

_**Logan laughed. "I bet Mr. Franklin is cheating on his wife with one of the caterers." Rory gave him a questioning look. "That's a random guess, Care to explain how you guessed that?"**_

_**Logan just pointed a fifty year old Mr. Franklin suspiciously making his way to the coat room with a very young looking caterer.**_

_**Rory wrinkled her nose and shook her head "I don't wanna play this game anymore, I'm going to have nightmares!" **_

"_**How about we dance?" Logan suggested. Rory shrugged there was nothing better to do. She got up and took his offered hand.**_

_**The two were the youngest couple on the floor and as they danced numerous older couples would walk by and utter 'awww' or 'How adorable!'**_

"_**You know just once I'd like to be able to dance without someone going 'They are just so cute, They are going to be such a handsome couple when they get older.'" Rory mocked.**_

"_**I don't know, I kind of like the idea that we'll be a couple." Logan told her seriously. Rory tilted her head so she was looking up at Logan.**_

"_**Your such a liar!" She squealed. Rory had always liked Logan but she knew he was just messing with her, So she wasn't going to get her hopes up.**_

_**Logan's face dropped but he quickly recovered and replaced his unpleasant frown with a self assured smirk he'd been genetically programmed with. "You caught me, I was just teasing you."**_

"_**I knew it." Rory muttered placing her head back on Logan's chest as they continued to dance in silence, both being to caught up in their own thoughts to talk.**_

_**:End Flashback**_

"I wish you would have told me you were serious. I was probably somewhere around eleven but I've been told I have a comprehension of someone two years older than me. I was taking ninth grade classes in the seventh grade." Rory rambled.

"Ace, It was never about your ability to comprehend my feelings, You always could. That...This situation is no different." Logan assured her.

"Then what was it? What I not pretty enough? Was it about what everyone would think? I mean you were thirteen, I don't really know first hand what thirteen year old boys think about but I do know sex consumes a lot of their thoughts, I took health." Rory rationalized more for herself than him.

"Rory, I don't know if you've ever looked in the mirror but your gorgeous. You have always been gorgeous. You should know more than anyone I have never cared what anyone thought about me or my choices. And I am not going to deny it when I was thirteen sex was pretty much the extent of my thoughts, Which isn't much different from now."

"Good to know that your reputation precedes you." Rory muttered under her breath. "What's that supposed to mean?" Logan quickly asked.

"Just, I heard stories Logan. You're a playboy. I mean you've always had girls trying to get your attention but I didn't you'd give it to them… _All of them_."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Logan accused. Rory raised an eye brow at his comment. "Well, look at you. You're the one dancing on bars in mini skirts with underwear that isn't exactly G rated."

Rory didn't say anything she just let Logan continue his little rant. "I heard stories as well Rory, You're the bookworm turned party girl. I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with half of Chilton."

Rory looked down and bit her lip. "Ok." She stood up placed a ten dollar bill on the table to pay for her coffee and then walked out of the coffee shop.

Logan didn't get it, "She made a comment about my past but I couldn't make one about hers. She's a hypocrite." He thought to himself.

* * *

Rory paid the cab driver and walked to her dorm. Opening the door she saw Finn and Steph cuddling on the floor and Honor and Colin cuddling on the couch while they all watched a movie.

Rory couldn't help but feel jealous of her friends. She wanted what they had, She wanted someone to hold her.

Rory contained her tears until she made it into her room without saying a word. She dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes before falling onto the bed and began to cry.

No sooner had Rory began to cry, Steph and Honor barged into her room with out knocking. "Rory! What happened!" Honor asked.

Steph was on one side and Honor was on the other, Both girls going into full wallowing mode almost instantly.

"He…He thinks…He thinks I…slept…with…with all of…Chilton…He thinks…I'm...I'm a whore.." Rory managed to get out.

Honor stood up quickly mumbling something about getting his facts straight. "I'll be back." She said reassuringly and shut the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Colin asked. "Apparently my brothers an Ass, Give me your dorm room key!" Honor demanded holding out her hand.

Colin didn't question it he just handed her his keys and watched her storm out. "She's a feisty one!" Finn commented only getting a smirk in response from Colin.

* * *

When Logan returned back to his dorm her found an extremely pissed off looking Honor sitting on the couch. "Hey, Honor. How's it going?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, Just swell. You know I was watching a movie with my boyfriend then one of my best friends comes walking in silently shuts her door then breaks down into sobs which can be heard over the surround sound." she spat angrily.

"I didn't do anything. I said the truth." He argued. "Care to enlighten me about what that was?" Honor asked.

"She made a comment about my… assorted past and I made one about hers." Logan said shortly having a feeling she already had Rory's side of the story.

"What assorted past is that, Logan? Rory doesn't really have much of one." Honor growled. "She's probably slept with her fair share of people, She has no right to judge me." Logan reasoned

"Oh, my god! Are you really that dumb? I thought you got into Yale on your own but apparently Dad had a lot more pull in the matter than we all thought."

"Not in the mood to have to read between the lines, Honor." Logan stated dryly.

"When I told you to get your facts straight the other day, I meant it. She's a virgin Logan. Rory's a tease, one of those look but don't touch kind of girls." Honor told him. Logan just stared at her the guilt already eating away at him.

Honor sighed obviously her brother was an idiot. "Logan.." Honor began her tone getting gentler "For god knows what reason your opinion has always mattered the most to Rory. You thinking she's some type of slut is probably killing her."

She stood up and walked to the door telling Logan in no uncertain terms to "Fix This."

Logan leaned against the wall and hit his head up against it multiple times. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He yelled.

Just then there was a knocking at the door. He shuffled over and opened the door shocked by what he saw. Rory was standing there in rubber ducky pajamas, her hair in a messy pony tail and she was holding a bag.

"Nothing." She whispered. Logan gave her a look that clearly showed he was confused. "You asked what was wrong with you, I answered nothing."

"You'll never know how far from the truth that is." He mumbled before stepping aside and motioning for her to come inside.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Logan asked.

"We're going to wallow together. I'm going to wallow because first you tell me you've liked me for years and then you call me a whore. And your going to wallow about how much of an ass you are. And In the process we'll get this all sorted out while we eat junk food and watch movies."

"That sounds like a plan." Logan nodded taking the bags from her and setting them on a counter. He watched as Rory went into the common area and began to get it set up.

"We're going to need pillows, blankets, and bowls to put the food in." She told him. "I don't deserve this, Ror. I deserve for you to hate me."

"I know that's what you deserve but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Rory smiled as she poured chips into a bowl.

"Logan, Just lucky I guess." Logan joked.

"George of the jungle. Mom would be proud." She grabbed the chips and walked into the common room and began to situate herself on the couch then turned to see him starting intently at her.

"You Coming?" She questioned. Logan nodded and walked towards the couch "Third times is a charm." he thought to himself.

* * *

**Alright, I didn't exactly plan for this chapter to turn out the way it did. It just came out. But I think it played well with the part I put in last chapter.**

**Next Chapter will have some Finn and Steph as well as Rory and Logan. I liked the whole Finn and Steph combo!**

**I hope I'm doing a good job balancing this story and my other ones. I'm trying! This story would have been up sooner had I known what I was going to write.**

**Only a week and 2 days more school then two days of exams! Yay! So my updates will probably be more frequent.**

**Please Review! **


	8. Still Isn't Over

**Sorry this took me a while to update, I seem to have only gotten writers block on this story, Go Figure.**

**Thanks for all your fantastic reviews! I loved them as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad.**

**

* * *

**

Rory and Logan were both stuck. Everything that came to Logan's mind probably would have pissed Rory off even more and everything that came to Rory's mind would have made Logan go on defense mode.

"This is ridiculous! We've been friends for years. We've had fights before. We are going to settle this like adults." Rory said.

Logan nodded but then they fell back into an awkward silence. "How about we start from the beginning." He suggested.

"Like from the day you left?" Rory asked. Logan nodded "We missed a lot in each others lives."

"Alright, You go first." Rory stated turning off the movie and making herself comfortable in a cocoon of blankets with a bowl of m&m's on her lap.

"Well, When we got to Zugerburg I moped around. I was the most upset that we had to leave, but Colin and Finn didn't know why so they made fun of me for being homesick." Logan told her.

"They're real supportive, aren't they?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, It's easy to see why we are friends." He joked back. "But after I realized there was nothing I could do about being stuck there I tried to make the most of it.." He trailed off.

"By cutting all contact off with us and sleeping around?" Rory asked sarcastically but then bit her lip "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did, But that's ok. I thought being with other girls would get my mind off of you. Not that I was sleeping with you or that we were even a couple, but we had such a close relationship and loosing that left a void I though could be filled with lots of meaningless sex."

"You didn't have to loose it." Rory remarked angrily.

"Now, I know that, But then it just seemed impossible to keep talking to you because even the thought of you depressed me. I know it wasn't logical but for a ninth grader it seemed to make sense." He paused to make eye contact with her but her expression was cold and reserved.

"Continue." She insisted.

"All four years of high school were spent playing pranks, partying, dating and going to the occasional class. Then we went to Cambridge for a year but we didn't really like it. We decided to take a year off to just relax and hang out then we figured we'd come to Hartford and attend Yale, like family tradition says."

"None of you had a girlfriend in the last six years?" Rory asked. "Nope, I never wanted to get attached to anyone. I now know Finn was pinning over Steph and Colin's always had a thing for Honor."

"Why didn't you want to get attached?" Rory questioned

"Not to sound creepy, But I compared them all to you. If they were pretty like you they weren't smart. If they were smart they didn't make witty remarks. I wasn't going to find another you so I gave up and settled for ditzy and easy."

"How Noble." Rory retorted dryly.

Ignoring her comment Logan continued "We figured if we went straight from our vacation to New Haven, we'd skip Hartford and we wouldn't see you to trudge up old memories. Of course, We didn't factor in that you might actually be attending Yale."

"So, Where throughout your little journey around the world did you hear I was a whore?" Rory asked.

Logan could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hurt by the insinuation. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he had heard that she had changed, That was very friendly towards the male persuasion.

"Adam Lancaster used to go to Chilton then he transferred to Zugerberg. He was in a few of my classes, I was talking to him. Casually asked how you were and he gave me a full description of the apparently new Rory Gilmore."

Rory laughed bitterly "Figures, He couldn't just be an ass in one country he had to be one in two." she muttered.

"What?" Logan asked confused. "Remember when I called and bugged out on you, I mentioned something about a unwanted grouping session with a football player. That football player was Adam Lancaster. He got pissed off that I would put out and he spread rumors about me being easy"

Logan's face immediately paled, then his expression flashed anger. "I knew I should have beat the little bastard up when I had the chance." He spat.

"Now I am confused." Rory commented. "My senior year he was a sophomore and he was pushing himself on a girl named Anna. Anna was this really cool punk rocker chick. She was in a few of my classes and helped me catch up on my work when I missed class. I found her crying one day because he wouldn't leave her alone. I tracked him down and was about to hit him when Colin and Finn intervened." Logan told her.

"After it happened I was at home crying with mom and Steph trying to comfort me. But all I wanted was you to be there. To make me feel safe." Rory admitted shyly.

"If I had known I would have flown home to be with you, Just like when you were in the car accident." Logan assured her.

"How'd you know I called out for you again after the accident?" She asked slightly shocked that he knew.

"Finn has a big mouth." He explained. "Ah, That Finn." Rory deadpanned. "I really wished I was there for you Ace, I really wish someone had told me." Logan said defeated.

"It was probably for the best that you didn't, You'd just have had to leave again." Rory shrugged.

"I'm sorry for calling you…what I called you. I should have known better than to think that." Logan apologized sincerely.

"I've missed you." Rory whispered. "I've missed you to, Ror." Logan said wrapping his arms around her into a tight hug.

After staying wrapped in each others arms for a while Rory reluctantly pulled away. "We've still got some things to sort out but I'm tired of being mad at you Logan. I'm tired of things being weird between us." She told him.

"Me to, Ror. Me to." Logan conceded.

* * *

Finn, Colin and Steph had seen Rory leave again but they didn't know where she went. She looked determined. "So, Where do you think she went?" Finn asked.

"To see Logan." Honor said opening the door. "She went to see the man that call her a whore. Yes, That makes all the sense in the world." Colin said sarcastically.

"They've gotta settle this, Let them do it in their own way." Honor told him.

"Let's play a game." Steph suggested. "Get our minds off of our crazy friends."

"Sounds like a plan!" Finn said excitedly "What shall we play? Twister? Monopoly? Seven minutes in Heaven?"

"Finn, Play seven minutes in heaven with two couples defeats the purpose because I refuse to go into that closet with you." Colin stated firmly.

"You wound me, Colin. I always thought I was your type." Finn said dramatically. "How about truth or dare?"

"That sounds for the most part harmless, But once again I refuse to end up in a closet with Finn!" Colin protested causing everyone to laugh.

Colin always seemed to end up in compromising positions with Finn. People for some reason found it hysterically funny to put the uptight Colin with the overly affectionate Aussie together.

"Fine no closets with Finn, But I am not promising anything about bedrooms." Honor smirked giving Colin a quick peck on the lips. "I'll go first." she told them. "Steph truth or date?"

"Truth." Steph said confidently. "Who'd you loose your virginity to?" Honor asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Steph gave her a mock glare. "You couldn't let that go could you?"

"I'm sorry love, I don't understand. Why is it such a big deal who you lost your virginity to? Although, I am a bit curious myself." Finn said.

Steph gave Finn an odd look. "Finn, Why are your curious?" Finn in return gave her a look of confusion back "Why wouldn't I be?"

Steph got up and whispered something into Finn's ear. "I DID WHAT?" He screamed. Steph backed away cautiously. Finn looked angry which was something not normal for him.

"I thought you would have figured it out." Steph said quietly. "Stephanie! That's something you tell a guy! Oh my god!" Finn said running his hand through his hair.

"Why do you think Finn is bugging?" Honor whispered to Colin. "Probably because she lost her virginity to him and he wasn't aware of it." Colin said trying to stifle a laugh.

Finn grabbed her hand and lead her to her bedroom, Once the door was shut he began to pace. Steph just sat on the bed scared. "Finn?" She said slightly above a whisper.

"Steph, Why didn't you tell me? I would have made sure you were ok or comfortable or…. I would have…I wouldn't have ….I don't know… I just wish you would have told me you were a virgin."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to repeatedly ask me if I was ok or if I was sure. I wanted to be with you Finn! Would you have gone through with it if I had told you I was a virgin?" She argued.

Finn sighed "I don't know…maybe." Steph pulled him down to sit next to her "Exactly, Finn you don't know. Your were perfect to me, You were probably just as gentle with me as you would have been had you known I was a virgin. I don't regret it, Please don't tell me you do." She said sadly.

Finn saw something he had only seen once before in Steph's eyes, vulnerability. She looked scared and he hated that he had caused that.

Taking her into his arms he kissed the top of her head "Blondie, There are a lot of things I regret. Pole dancing in Spain, I regret. Kissing Colin during truth or date and it being video taped, I regret. But being with you in that capacity is something I'd never regret." He assured her rubbing small circles on her back.

Steph looked up at him, Her eyes were filled with tears "I love you, Finn." She whispered. They'd only been exclusive about a week, But she knew she loved him. She had loved him since the day she saw him her senior year, possibly even before that.

"I love you too, Steph." He said laying them both down gently. Steph snuggled into his side and he held her tightly against his own body.

Saying 'I love you' always scared Finn. He never said it to his parents and he's only ever said to his friends jokingly. He always felt that it was implied that he loved them and he didn't have to say it but telling it to Stephanie seemed right. He did love her, he probably always had.

* * *

Colin and Honor sat on the couch snuggled under a blanket. "We never did play truth or dare." Colin stated placing a kiss on the top of Honors head.

"Nope, But I do have a truth I wanted to ask you." She said snuggling herself into him further.

"And that would be?" Colin asked curiously. "How long have you liked me, When we were at the pub Logan said you'd been whipped by a girl that wouldn't give you the time of day."

"I'd say since I was in third and you were in fourth grade. You were the only girl who gave me a valentine that year because Logan and Finn told everyone I had cooties." He laughed at how trivial it sounded but that was the day he first realized he had a crush on her.

"You know that was the fifth card I had made for you, I was nervous about what you would think of it." Honor blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I've still got the card." he laughed. Honor kissed him deeply and then leaned back into him. "Just think it only took us about thirteen years for us to admit we liked each other."

"Well, I think you are well worth that wait." He told her wrapping his arms around her tightly and turning on the television.

* * *

Rory and Logan laid snuggled together on the couch. Rory as much as she hated to admit it, liked being in such a close proximity to Logan.

She had missed him more than she wished to share, She knew things were going to take a while to get back to normal but she didn't want to hold a grudge. If she wanted Logan back in her life she was going to have to swallow her pride and let him worm his way back into her heart.

"This is my favorite part." Rory admitted as she reverted her eyes upward to look into his. "Mine too." he smiled warmly back at her.

They both drew their attention to the screen that was playing '_Sweet Home Alabama'_ Logan had let Rory pick, She was a little shocked that he had already seen in. He explained Finn was a closet romantic and loved watching these cheesy love movies.

'_Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?'_ The words came echoing from the television_ 'So I can kiss you anytime I want.'_ Logan watched Rory watch the movie. Her facial expression softened at the sweet sediment that was being portrayed on screen.

"I think that's probably one of the sweetest lines in a movie." Rory told him. "You always were a hopeless romantic, Ace."

"You should have seen me during the notebook, I cried hysterically. Of course I watched it with my mom, Honor and Steph so I wasn't the only one." she revealed blushing.

"_It wasn't over, It still isn't over _."Logan quoted. Rory raised her eyebrows this was certainly not a line that she expected to come out of man's man Logan Huntzberger's mouth. But then again some thing about that line seemed to hit close to home.

"I told you. Finn makes me watch chick flicks. Says I could learn a think or two from them." Logan defended.

"I think you he's right." Rory smiled and leaned her head back against Logan's chest. It wasn't over when he left and it still isn't over now that he's back.

* * *

**Alright, I know this isn't very long but you guys deserved an update! **

**I have nothing against the movies _'Sweet Home Alabama' _or _'The Notebook'_ in fact I love them both. I of course own nothing to do with them.**

**The Finn/Steph situation is dedicated to my best friend and her boyfriend. Yes, That really did happen. They are both losers but I love them all the same.**

**I've only got one more exam left so my updates will be coming more frequent. Tell me what you think! **

**Please Review! Tell me what You think.**


	9. Take Care

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews I loved them! You guys are amazing! **

**I have a urge to write but I have horrible writers block on my other story so readers of this one get a bonus, Do you Feel special? Because you should.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad. I know.**

**

* * *

**

It had been about a week since Rory and Logan squared most of their problems away, They were finally comfortable around each other. However, Logan's confession at the café was still looming over them, unexplained and unspoken about.

Colin and Honor were still getting used to their new relationship but they were having fun, not taking things to seriously, They were still in the getting to know you faze. Not to mention they had enough drama with their friends relationships they didn't need to add their own to the mix.

Finn and Steph's relationship on the other hand wasn't going as smoothly. When Finn woke up after declaring his love for Steph, she was gone. He tried calling, but she wouldn't answer. He'd walk up to her on campus but she'd make an excuse to make a quit exit. She was avoiding him and it was slowly breaking his heart.

Rory and Steph hadn't talked to each other for more than a quick hi and goodbye in the last week either. Between their own personal drama and school they hadn't had much time for their usual girl talk.

They had planned a girls day with Lorelai and Anna (Steph's Mom) who they hadn't really talked to much since college started.

They were driving along listening to the radio contently when all of a sudden Steph couldn't control herself anymore. "I lost my virginity to Finn."

Rory turned the radio and sent a glance in Steph's direction. "Why would you drop a bomb like that while I am driving?" Rory asked.

"Sorry, It's just while you were with Logan; Honor, Colin, Finn and I were going to play truth or date and you know how Honor had tried many times to get me to admit who I lost it to. You can't lie in that game so I tried to make a joke to make people forget about it but then Finn said he was curious as well. I asked him why and whispered in his ear that I lost it to him. Apparently he hadn't gotten the memo. Of course I hadn't told him so it was my fault, I guess. He flipped out and dragged me in my room then yelled at me. He was so cute and worried about it I realized I loved it, So stupid me told him and he said it back. We fell asleep and I left before he woke up and have been avoiding him ever since." Steph said practically in one breath.

"You certainly got your rambling trait from me." Rory muttered. "Ok, So rewind and pause. You lost your virginity to Finn and he wasn't aware of it. When did this happen?"

"When he came to visit senior year." Steph said trying to calm down. "And why didn't you tell him you were a virgin?" Rory asked cautiously trying not to send Steph into another mini rant.

"I didn't want him to back out, I wanted to be with him and he would have been so cautious and I didn't want that."

"Ok, So he didn't know. Wouldn't he have figured it out. I mean I know there is the expression 'Poppin the cherry' but…" Rory trailed off mentally trying to figure it out.

"ROR! I know the expression but obviously he didn't… I don't know…Just he didn't know, and he was upset that I didn't tell him."

"Right, Well Finn being friend to women would have wanted to make sure you were comfortable." Rory reasoned.

"I guess." Steph sighed "But why did I have to tell him I love him."

"Did you mean it? Do you love him?" Rory questioned.

Steph nodded "More than I ever thought was possible. I think I've known it since we had sex the first time. It was just easier that he didn't know. That way if he got bored with me or something he didn't string me along, he'd just dump me and get it over with. No feelings involved." Steph explained.

"Steph, You would've have gotten hurt and Finn wouldn't ever want to intentionally hurt you. You know that." Rory reassured her.

"I'm scared. He's going to hurt me or leave again. I don't think I can handle that." Steph confessed, her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't loose him again."

"You shouldn't be scared. He's not going anywhere." Rory told her confidently.

Steph gave Rory an odd look. "Then why won't you be with Logan?" She question. "Your in the same situation as I am minus the sex. Plus, You've loved Logan longer than I've loved Finn."

Steph's words hit Rory like a ton of bricks. Why wasn't she following her own advice? Logan didn't leave intentionally, So why was she punishing him for it? Sure he didn't keep in touch but Colin had told her Logan had a folder full of letters she'd sent him and his replies that he'd never sent.

Tears welled up in her own eyes. "I don't know. He admitted he's loved me since before he left. Steph, He'll leave or he'll…he doesn't want me." She shook her head.

Rory finally pulled into her parents driveway as her tears began to escape down her cheeks. Anna and Lorelai got into the backseat to see both of their daughters in tears.

"Girls, What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Boys suck." Steph muttered.

"Alright, We're gonna postpone our little shopping adventure and have a little mother daughter time. Let's go into the house and kick your fathers out." Lorelai said smiling.

* * *

Lorelai and Anna wrapped their arms around their crying daughters as they walked into the den. Chris and Jacob (Steph's father) were sitting on the couch watching golf.

"OUT!" Lorelai exclaimed. Chris and Jacob looked up to see their wives with determined looks on their faces and they sobbing daughters.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob asked. "Boy Problems, It's nothing a little mother daughter bonding won't solve. Now you guys need to make yourselves scarce." Anna explained.

"Do we need to kick anyone's ass?" Jacob asked anxiously. "Or pay someone else to do it?" Chris added.

Rory and Steph both let a light laugh escape from their lips at their fathers attempt to comfort them.

"Thanks Daddy, But I don't want him dead." Rory said as she walked over and hugged her father. Steph did the same thing.

Both girls we close to their parents. Though Stephanie's parents weren't as young as Lorelai and Chris were when they had Rory they weren't much older either. They could relate, Which is why they were all so close.

The males of the family left the Hayden Mansion with no intention of coming back until they had receive a proper ok from their wives.

"Let's get into some comfortable clothes and we can wallow. I'm not sure what the situation calls for but I am thinking wallowing might be needed for at least one of you." Lorelai deducted.

After changing into pajamas and stuffing themselves with junk food they were half way through _Cruel Intentions_ when Lorelai finally decided she had to know what made Rory and Steph so upset.

"Ok, Which one of you is going to spill first?" she asked. "I lost my virginity to Finn." Steph stated.

"Well at least it wasn't someone you didn't know." Anna said a little uncomfortable talking about her daughters sex life.

"Well… That's not the bad part. Apparently, The bad part is that I didn't tell him I was a virgin." Steph confessed. She decided it was better to get this out in the open.

"Honey, You have to tell him! He probably felt like he didn't take care of you enough." Lorelai explained. Lorelai and Anna were like joint mothers. Anna gave Rory advice and Lorelai and Steph advice.

"But that's what I don't understand! He did! He was sweet and kind about it. I didn't need him to constantly be asking me if I was ok for him to take care of me." Steph said a little angered that this was such a big deal.

"Alright, Other than that what's wrong?" Anna asked trying to get away from the subject. "I told him I loved and he said it back. But I've been avoiding him for the last week." Steph said resting her head on her mothers lap.

"Steph, Honey. Why? You've always liked Finn. When you were five you told me you liked his voice." Anna smiled gently playing with her daughters hair.

"I don't want him to leave again. I can't take it if he leaves again." She whispered letting tears form up in her eyes again.

"Finn won't leave. He's here for good. He loves you, You know that's something Finn doesn't say often. You avoiding him probably making him feel like he did something wrong." Lorelai stated firmly then turned to her own daughter.

"I have a feeling you are having the same problem trusting Logan." Rory just nodded in response then popped another marshmallow into her mouth.

"Ror, I know it seems easier to stuff your self with puffed cylinders of sugar to hide from your problems but eventually your problems become bigger and you find that you no longer have marshmallows but an empty plastic bag." Anna told her.

Rory smiled slightly. "At least Finn came back sooner than Logan did. I had to be dancing on a bar at some club for Logan to notice me."

"You were bar dancing?" Lorelai asked skeptically. Rory shyly nodded. "THAT'S MY LITTLE COLLEGE GIRL!" Lorelai exclaimed proudly.

"Mom, Logan told me he loved me since before he left. What if he doesn't want me, He wants who I was?" Rory asked weakly.

"Ror, Hate to break it to you babe. You haven't changed much." Anna smiled warmly. "Yeah, Your still the little bookworm who addicted to coffee, obsessed with schoolwork and blushed at anything slightly sexual." Steph added brightly.

"Someone's awfully chipper." Rory remarked sarcastically. Steph just stuck her tongue out at Rory in response.

"Now that your problems are some what sorted through, Lets watch movies!. I have Madagascar and I can't wait to see the penguins. I love the penguins!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Rory teased. "Hush you!" Lorelai dismissed her daughter and turned her attention back to the tv.

Steph and Rory left their mothers around 10pm. They had spent the rest of the day talking and watching movies. Rory had missed spending time with Lorelai and promised herself as well as Lorelai she would come by more often.

Lorelai had been Rory's biggest support system when Logan had left and if she says its ok to let Logan back into her life, then that was something Rory would take under consideration.

* * *

"I don't know what I did wrong." Finn said pacing back and forth. "Finn, You need to relax. How do you know you did something wrong?" Colin questioned.

"She won't speak to me, She won't go anywhere near me. It's like I have Leprosy or something."

"Saying I love you was a big deal to her to, she's obviously worried about something." Logan observed.

"Don't you have your own girl problems to deal with? If I do recall the lovely Ms. Hayden has yet to bring up your recent declaration of love for her. You are in no place to talk." Finn argued.

"But at least I am not mulling over why she's avoiding me." Logan said with a cocky smirk. Colin leaned over and smacked the back of his head. "Your right, She didn't say anything at all."

Finn laughed and Logan's smirk faded into a scowl. "We have to do something, Something to get them off our minds."

"I've got plans with Honor. Unlike you two, the object of my affections isn't running scared of me." Colin said with a chuckle and left the dorm.

"I hate him." Finn stated dryly.

"Lets go to the pub, You can get your mind off your girlfriend that won't speak to you and I can get my mind of the girl that I've loved since I was about 10, Who officially hates me."

"We live sad little lives." Finn observed as they left the dorm to go drown their sorrows in alcohol.

"That we do." Logan conceded as they made their destination to the pub.

* * *

As the girls were driving back to their dorm they spotted two boys that looked oddly familiar stumbling down the street.

"That's not who I think it is, Is it?" Steph asked. "Yes, It's exactly who you think it is." Rory deadpanned and pulled over.

Getting out of the car she walked over to them. "LOGAN! FINN!" Rory called getting their attention.

"Hey Finn! It's Rory and Stephhhhhh." Logan slurred. "You guys came from the pub didn't you?" Steph questioned.

"Yes! My dear girlfriend. But are you my girlfriend, You don't like me very much." Finn said stumbling over his own feet.

"Oh I think you know very well that I am your girlfriend, That's the whiskey talking." Steph retorted putting her arm around Finns shoulder helping to stabilize him so he could at least walk to the car.

"Hey Rory." Logan said slowly. "I don't feel good." He told her.

"We're gonna get you home soon." Rory promised. "No, I really don't fee--" Logan began but then turned his head and threw up.

"Ewww." Rory muttered before bending down at his side to make sure he was ok. "Logan, How much did you have to drink?" She asked with concern showing.

Logan had been drinking since she could remember. He was always swiping bottles of various types of alcohol from the bartenders at society parties. Logan had to have consumed a lot of Alcohol to make him this ill.

Once she was sure he was done throwing up at least for the moment she walked him back to the car. Steph had managed to wrangle Finn and he was already passed out with his head in her lap.

Logan was sitting in the passengers seat with his head against the window and had fallen asleep quickly.

Rory pulled into a parking spot not far from her dorm. "I don't know what kind of shape Finn is in, But I am worried about Logan. He had to have drank a lot, and I mean like half the pubs stock in alcohol." Rory turned in her seat to look at Steph.

"Lets bring them to our dorm. I wanna keep an eye on them." Steph agreed.

* * *

Both girls managed to wake the guys upenough to drag them to their dorm. Steph brought Finn into her room and began to take care of him and Rory did the same.

Pulling the covers on her bed back she got him to lay down. Taking off his coat and shoes was easy considering he was half asleep already.

He was so pale, She'd never seen him like this and it scared her. "Logan, I'll be right back." She told him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before departing into the bathroom to change and get some aspirin.

Walking into her room she noticed Logan had taken off his button down shirt leaving him in at wife beater and his jeans. "Logan." Rory whispered. He just groaned in response.

"The hangover hitting you already I see, Take these." She said handing him some little white pills and a glass of water.

He gratefully took them and laid back down. Rory sat on the edge of the bed gently rubbing his head. "Why'd you drink so much Logan, Usually you can control yourself." She whispered.

"I had some things on my mind." was his reply. He wasn't going to tell her the real reason, because the real reason would imply having to tell her he got the most wasted he'd ever been in his life because of her.

"Tomorrow, Will you tell me about it?" She asked shyly knowing he wouldn't remember in the morning. He nodded but then cursed himself as pain shot through his body.

"Just relax and go to sleep. I'm here if you need me." she told him gently as she continued to run her hands through his hair soothingly.

"Thanks, Iloveyou." was the last thing he muttered before dozing off to sleep.

Rory wasn't going to analyze it right now, she was tired and Logan was beyond drunk still. She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and dozed off on the chair next to the bed.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter for the most part, But I like it. Mostly because the mention of the penguins from Madagascar, My friends tell me I am like them (Power Hungry). I deny that accusation, by the way.**

**Anyways, I don't own any of the movie mentioned, As usual.**

**So, I know I said Dean, Jess and Tristan were nonexistent in this story. But I was thinking of bringing one of them in for an appearance, To add to the story line a little. Which one would you all prefer? Lemme know!**

**Review, Please and Thank you!**


	10. Sympathy

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are simply amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Depressing, I know.**

* * *

It had been a long night and Rory had spent the majority of it in the bathroom with Logan. He was obviously much more sick that she anticipated. 

He refused to go to the health clinic or even the hospital and Rory knew there was nothing she could to convince him otherwise.

So Rory spent her night crouched over next to Logan rubbing small comforting circles on his back. Trying to relax him. She felt horrible, Rory hated to see Logan like this.

Once she was sure Logan was done in the bathroom at least for now she managed to get him back into her bed. Placing a damp washcloth on his forehead she whispered reassuring words that he'd be ok.

Logan even in his hazy, sickly state was praying to god that she was right. He quickly dozed off but Rory found that she herself couldn't fall asleep. She was terrified of what would happen if she did. Logan needed her to be with him, to make sure he was alright and she couldn't do that sleeping.

Rory pulled a book off her nightstand and began to read. I she couldn't sleep the least she could do was catch up on her reading.

Morning approached quickly. There was a quiet knocking on her door before Steph entered. "Hey, How is he?"

"He hasn't been in the bathroom for about three hours so I guess he's feeling a little better." Rory shrugged flipping the washcloth over so the cool side was now on his forehead. "What about Finn?"

"Either Finn can hold his alcohol better or he didn't drink as much. He was a little woozy but he just passed out." Steph explained then looked at her friend carefully "Ror, You look exhausted."

"I can't sleep knowing Logan might wake up and need me. I'll sleep when I know he's better."

Steph smiled and sat next to her friend. "Do you know why he got so wasted?" she asked.

Rory shook her head "He told me he'd tell me, but odds are he won't remember much of anything when he wakes up."

Steph nodded in comprehension "I should go make sure Finn in still breathing." and with that she left the room.

Rory walked over and knelt on the side of the bed. She looked at Logan's sleeping form. He was pale and looked weak. She hated seeing him like this, There was only one other time she could remember Logan looking helpless.

**_Flashback:_**

**_A ten year old Rory knocked on the Huntzberger's Mansion door. The maid answered and gave her a sweet smile. "Hello, Miss. Rory."_**

**_"Hi Joanna. How are you?" Rory asked politely. She didn't care what her grandparents said she liked talking to the maids and other workers. It was rude to completely ignore their existence._**

**_"I'm well, Thank you." The maid said pleasantly. She had always liked Rory, she was a sweet, polite little girl, not to mention Logan was absolutely smitten with her._**

**_"No problem. Is Logan here?"_**

**_"I haven't seen him this morning, You can go look in his room if you'd like to." Joanna told her._**

**_Rory waved goodbye and began to make her way up the large staircase of the Huntzberger mansion. As she got to the top she ran over to Logan's door and opened it without knocking._**

**_"Logan! Are you still sleeping?" She asked as she swung the door open. Walking over to the bed she saw Logan he looked different than he usually did._**

**_"Hey, Ror." Logan greeted weakly_**

**_"What's wrong?" She asked. "I don't feel well." He told her._**

**_Rory put her hand on his forehead like her mom always did to her when she wasn't feeling well. His head was very warm compared to hers._**

**_"I'm going to go get Joanna. You don't look so good." Rory said giving him a hug. Logan nodded and closed his eyes._**

**_Minutes later Joanna and Rory returned. Taking Logan's temperature which happened to be 103.4 degrees._**

**_"You did a very good thing by coming to get me." Joanna told Rory "Logan's sick and needs to be taken care of."_**

**_Rory nodded and looked over at her best friend who looked pale and tired. "Why don't you go home and play and Logan can call you when he's feeling better." Joanna suggested._**

**_"Ok, Can I make Logan a card!" Rory asked. The maid nodded and watched as Rory walked out of the room._**

**_:End Flashback_**

Rory remembered Logan ended up having pneumonia. She had brought him chicken soup almost everyday and made him lots of pictures because that's as much as she could do, being ten years old.

She took his hand and brushed his hair out of his face. "You know better than to drink so much Logan. I don't know what the reason is but I have a feeling it started the day you saw me dancing on that bar."

She paused as a wave of fatigue swept over her. "I love you to." she said placing a chaste on his cheek before getting comfortable on the chair next to the bed.

* * *

Rory woke up to Colin picking her up and putting her on her bed. "Colin? Why are holding me?" Rory asked sleep evident in her voice. 

He let out a low chuckle "Because Logan decided he was going to die from his hangover in his own dorm and you looked very uncomfortable on that chair."

"These aren't my sheets." Rory observed. "We changed them for you because though we know you love Logan you probably wouldn't want to sleep with sheet that smell like his alcohol and puke." Rory wrinkled her nose at Colin's statement.

He pulled the blankets over her and leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Night, Ror." he said closing the door.

Rory glanced at the clock and observed that she had only been asleep for an hour. As much as she wanted to get up and go to Logan's dorm she knew Logan hated to have people around when he was sick.

It was a Huntzberger thing, being seen sick was seen as being weak. Rory never understood it but Honor said her Dad and Grandpa were the same way.

"I'll go over later." was Rory last coherent thought before she drifted into a deep slumber where Logan proceeded to invade her dreams.

Rory woke up again hours later, six hours to be exact. It was now 4:39 in the afternoon. Rory groaned she had slept her whole day away.

Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Glancing around she saw a rather large bouquet of sunflowers sitting on her desk.

Getting up she walked over to the flowers and found the card which read:

_Ace,_

_Thanks for being there for taking care of me.  
You're the best nurse ever._

_Love,  
Logan_

She couldn't help it, a smile broke out on her face. She didn't consider taking care of him a job, He was sick and her first instinct was to take care of him. She loved him.

* * *

Rorywalked out into the common room to be greeted by a lethargic looking Finn whose head was resting on Steph's lap and Colin. 

"Hey, Guys." She said giving a small wave. "How's the hangover Finn?" Finn merely grumbled in response causing Rory to let out a little laugh.

"Did you get your flowers?" Colin asked. Rory smiled and nodded "Yes, They are gorgeous."

"That was his first thought before he decided to hibernate, was to find a way to say thank you." he told her.

"Consider yourself lucky. I didn't get any flowers for taking care of my sickly boyfriend." Steph said leaning closer to Finn's ear.

"Blondie!" Finn whined "Not so loud. And I promise to repay you for nursing me back to health. I maybe more of a present for me than it is for you, but I guarantee you will get just as much pleasure from it. If you catch my drift." Finn wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Every sentence that comes out of your mouth has an innuendo attached to it, Finn. How could she not pick up on it?" Colin asked.

"Die." Finn deadpanned and buried his head further into Steph's lap.

"Where's Honor?" Rory questioned noticing that she was nowhere to be found. "Someone had to stay with Logan. I wasn't going to do it because I have absolutely no sympathy for the dumbass." Colin explained.

Rory laughed Logan, Colin and Finn were best friends and they always would be. But it amazed her how little compassion they had for one another. Of course, She knew if anything big were to happen they would have each others backs no matter what.

"I'm going to go shower and whatnot." Rory announced then made her way into the bathroom. She looked around and saw multiple washcloths that she had used for Logan's head still sitting on the floor as well as the beater Logan had taken off.

She realized she really loved Logan. She wouldn't have sat with anyone of her other boyfriends had they been sick like that. Hell, Logan wasn't even her boyfriend and she wanted to nothing but to steal his pain away.

"Now I sound like an Evanescence song." Rory thought to herself. Shaking her head, she got into the shower. She needed to think but at the same time she already knew the conclusion she was going to come to.

* * *

Logan laid sprawled out on the couch with his head buried in a pillow. The TV was on and it was loud but apparently his sister didn't care. 

"Honor, Do you think you could turn the television set down just a smidge?"

"Nope, I am building up your tolerance for sound again. If your around quiet things while you are recuperating and then feel better, the minute you get into a loud environment your pain will come back." Honor told him.

"Is that even true?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to turn the TV." She shrugged and glanced over at her little brother. "You know if five years ago someone told me I'd be sitting on my brothers dorm room couch make sure he doesn't die from alcohol poisoning I can't say I'd have been shocked."

"Thanks for the memo." came his reply from the couch cushions.

"However, Had they told me that you were drunk beyond belief because of a girl or shall we call her Rory. I'd tell them they were crazy. My brother wasn't stupid he knew how to go after what he wants. But apparently I was wrong."

"Yes I know tell Rory I love her and she'll come running into my arms like I've pictured for years. She'll tell me she loved me and all will be right with the world. That's a fucking fairy tale, Honor. Not my life." Logan sat up yelling.

"How do you know that, Logan? How do you know she's not going to run into your arms and tell you she loves you?"

"Stuff like that doesn't actually happen. We've got to much baggage. There's to many things standing in the way. We've hurt each other beyond repair." Logan sighed

"I think your being stubborn. She's loved you for years, just because you suddenly reappear doesn't mean the feelings disappear."

"Thanks Dr. Phil. I'll be sure to take that into consideration." Logan deadpanned. "Your wasting your time. She's gonna get sick of waiting and move on. Then you'll be broken hearted and you'll end drinking like Finn." Honor told him.

"Not only is she a physiatrist, she's a psychic to!"

"I can't talk to you when your like this!" Honor exclaimed. "Like what Honor? I just spent the night throwing up, I have a headache the size of Asia and you want to sit there and lecture me about my feelings?"

"Well its obvious that you can't figure it out on your own."

"That's for the vote of confidence. Mom and Dad would be proud." Logan retorted.

"They think you're a dumbass too. They love Rory, she's like their second daughter. I think they might like her more than the like me!"

"I hate you." Logan said as he hurled a pillow at her.

Logan knew he was being stupid. He had to at least get his feelings out in the open. He had told Rory he loved her at the café but that wasn't so much of a declaration as a explanation.

He was going to talk to her, he had to. She deserved to know the truth so she could make her own decisions. Of course he wasn't sure what he'd do if she told him there was no hope for him. His heart would shatter, he knew he'd end up spending his nights like he had the previous one.

* * *

This was just a filler chapter. I figured I'd get it posted before all the fun festivities for the Forth of July begin tonight, So I apologize for any grammar, spelling and all those other types of errors. 

The next chapter will be more fluffy because I am getting a little bored of writing love sick Logan.

Please review! They make me happy!


	11. Happy Tears

**Hey everyone! I've had some major writers block, I've tried over and over again to write this chapter. This is attempt number five.**

**Someone suggested I get a beta, I'd love to know if anyone is interested. Let me know, Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Rory had thrown herself into her studies. That way when someone asked her if she had talked to Logan she had a reasonable excuse to say no.

That's not for his lack of trying, Of course. Logan had tried everything to get in touch with her. He'd done everything from visiting her in newsroom to taping notes on her bedroom window.

She had to admit she missed him. Though their relationship had been a bit rocky ever since he got back to the States. A little drama filled time with Logan was a lot better than none at all.

Rory decided she needed coffee, she'd been in the newsroom with Doyle for almost two hours and anything over twenty minutes with Doyle was to much to endure.

As she walked out to the coffee kiosk she sighed the line was almost twelve people long. "This is ridiculous!" These people did not **_need _**coffee like she did. Coffee was her life line.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rory Hayden." She heard a deep voice from behind her say. Then she heard a familiar chuckle. Turning around she was greeted with Tristan DuGrey and Jess Mariano.

"Oh my…" She trailed off before launching herself into Tristan's arms then pulling away and repeating the action with Jess.

"Why on earth are you guys doing here?" Rory asked disbelievingly.

"Well, Turns our my old man thinks I should go to Yale, it's much more closer to home and god knows how I love to be home." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Your going to Yale?" Rory questioned only to be responded by Tristan shaking his head. "Nah, I am just here for the pretty picture in my Dad's head to make him think I am considering transferring from Princeton."

"Oh, and I thought you were here to see me." Rory pouted giving him puppy eyes.

"Ror, You know I cannot resist the puppy eyes! Of course I had every intention of coming to see you! That was the only reason I didn't arguing for a full hour to visiting this campus, I cut it back to a mere 45 minutes."

"Well, I am glad I am worth those fifteen minutes." She laughed. "But that doesn't explain why you're here, Mariano."

"Can't a guy just come and see his ex-girlfriend who he has remained close friends with?" He ask innocently.

"A normal guy could, but you can't."

"I'm hurt that you would even consider me being here for any other reason than your company!" He said feigning hurt.

"Shove it. What's the real reason?" Rory asked.

"DuGrey dragged me along. I was perfectly content hanging out in Stars Hollow." He shrugged. "Liar, Paris was driving you crazy and you told her you were going to be away for the day so she couldn't call you." Tristan revealed.

"We all told you Paris was a little high strong but god forbid you take our word for it." Rory said shaking her head and letting out a little laugh.

Rory had dated Jess for about a month when they realized they were better off as friends. There was no romantic spark, Not to mention in her mind she was still picturing a blonde haired, brown eyed boy that was traipsing Europe.

It had take Steph, Tristan and Rory forever to get Jess to admit that he liked Paris. Once they started dating they warned him that Paris was a little high strong but he didn't believe them. However, he was in for the shock of his life when he got to know the real Paris Geller.

"Don't get me wrong. I love her, she's amazingly driven and smart but there is something about her that makes me want to kiss her and duck tape her mouth shut so she can't talk at the same time." Jess admitted.

Tristan and Rory laughed, Jess was crazy about Paris and as much as he wanted to pretend she was just some chick to him everyone knew how he really felt.

"So, Does Steph know you guys are here?" Rory asked as they began to walk towards her dorm room.

"Nope, This is a surprise visit." he smiled "Plus, I knew that if I told Steph that she would tell you. I love her but she cannot keep a secret to save her life."

"True." Rory laughed. "Well, Let's head back to my dorm and see whose hanging around."

"Sounds like a plan." Tristan grinned. Rory smiled and linked her left arm with Tristan's and her right arm with Jess as they walked in the direction of her dorm.

* * *

Rory knew that Finn, Steph and Logan were sitting in her dorm watching TV because that what they did every Thursday afternoon. So she decided to have a little fun.

"You two wait out here." She ordered as she turned to burst into her dorm room. "What the hell, Ror?" Finn asked confused at what all the fuss was.

"I'm sorry Finn, But Steph we've got to leave. Our boyfriends have come back for us. And remember we did promise them we'd wait forever for them."

Steph didn't know what Rory was doing but she decided to play along. "They're back! I missed them so much." She said dramatically then turned back to Finn. "Sorry Finn, But you were just a temporary replacement until my true soul mate returned to me!"

Finn suddenly paled and looked very upset and Logan just looked confused and praying to god that she was kidding. "They're waiting outside for us so they can whisk us off to Paris and make honest women of us!" Rory said excitedly.

"Well, Then why are we still here with these losers!" Steph exclaimed and threw the door open only to be greeted with Jess and Tristan.

"Oh my god!" Steph screamed hugging Tristan tightly. "What are you guys doing here!" she said and pulled Jess into a hug as well.

"Visiting our favorite girls, of course!" Tristan said winking at Rory. "I missed you guys so much!" she said hugging them both again.

"Umm…Stephanie?" Finn said wearily peaking out of the dorm room cautiously. "Finn! Meet my lover, Jess." She said seriously throwing her arms around Jess's neck. "Jess, Meet your temporary replacement Finn."

"I always knew you had a thing for guys with a accent! How can I compete with that, Steph?" Jess stated trying to muster up as much dramatic effect as he could. Clearly, Jess was not meant to be an actor because he was not convincing.

Both Rory and Steph fell into giggles from the looks on Logan and Finn's faces. Steph walked over and hugged Finn. "Don't worry, Babe. You're my number one. This is Jess and Tristan our friends from Chilton."

"Friends?" Finn questioned skeptically. "Hey, No worries man. I've got a girlfriend. Name's Paris." Jess reassured the Australian that was giving him a death glare.

"Yeah, plus if anyone's gotta worry about Jess it'd be Logan. Jess is after all, Rory's ex-boyfriend." Steph blurted out before she could stop herself.

Rory glared and Steph sent her a look of apology. "I mean…It wasn't for a long time. Only a month. They were better off as friends." Steph elaborated noticing the look on Logan's face. It had turned cold and guarded.

"Two steps forward, fifty steps back." Rory thought to herself as she leaned back and hit her head against the wall.

"Ror, Stop that! Your going to give yourself brain damaged." Tristan joked when he noticed Rory repeatedly smacking her head against the wall.

"I won't be that lucky." She muttered. "I'm hungry. I am going to the pub, Come if you want. I don't care." she said walking out of the dorm corridor.

"I'm in. I haven't ate since seven o'clock this morning at Luke's." Tristan shrugged as him and Jess ran to catch up to Rory.

"Steph, Who are those guys really?" Logan questioned.

"We met Tristan at Chilton when he proclaimed Rory to be the schools Mary. But we soon became friends and he dropped the Mary bit. Then we met Jess in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai has the inn. Jess and Rory dated for about a month and they saw what everyone else saw, they didn't have any chemistry."

Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Plus, Regardless of how much she denied it. Every guy she went out with she compared to a certain blonde guy who was in Switzerland."

"They look awfully comfortable together." Finn pointed out. Steph elbowed him in the rubs and shook her head 'NO'

"Jess and Tristan were for us when things happened . Granted Jess was the boyfriend that she got into the car accident with but they got past that. They also beat the shit out of that guy who tried to feel Rory up."

"I know it shouldn't bother me but I gotta admit I hate thinking that she had a life here…without me." Logan laughed at how selfish he sounded. He was allowed to have his own life and friends but she wasn't.

"Logan, I have one thing to say to you. Make your move and make it soon. She's gonna get tired of waiting for you. You might always have her heart but any girl in her position is going to start to think that he person who has it doesn't want it." Steph advised.

"But I do want it." Logan protested.

"Then tell her, Mate." Finn smiled reassuringly. "Tell her tonight."

"Tonight." Logan repeated. "I will tell her tonight."

"Good, Now lets go." Steph said pulling both guys towards the pub where Rory and the guys were residing.

* * *

Finn walked into the pub with his arm slung around Steph's shoulder and Logan followed behind them. They found Jess and Tristan sitting at a table but they didn't see Rory. Which immediately worried Logan.

"Hey guys, Where's Rory?" Steph questioned. "Well after she stopped ranting about taking two steps forward and fifty steps back…which confused the hell out of me. She said needed some air."

"She's talking about you!" Steph accused with a pointed stare at Logan.

"I don't know what steps she's talking about!"

"Two steps ahead in her relationship with you and fifty steps back. She obviously thinks your upset about Tris and Jess."

"I was jealous, Yes. Angry, not so much." Logan admitted.

"Go to her." Jess told him as he pointed out the pub window to a pacing Rory. Logan smiled "Thanks, man."

They watched as Logan walked out of the pub and led Rory to a bench. "I swear if they don't come in here holding hands and saying 'I love you' I will kill them both." Steph threatened.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you and Finn." Tristan said sincerely. "He's right, Blondie." Finn said pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Logan walked and spotted Rory talking to herself. He laughed to himself he found it amazingly adorable that she was talking to herself.

"Ace." He called as he walked up to her. She looked up at his with big, sad eyes. "Hi."

"We've got to talk." he said as he lead her over to a bench out of view from the pub window. "You know what was going through my mind as I met Jess and Tristan?"

Rory shook her head sadly "No, but if it's anything I deserve. I don't blame you." she whispered.

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I was the reason you go completely wasted, I am the one who completely ignored the fact that you said you loved me. It's all my fault your not with me." She whimpered as tears threatened to spill onto her face.

"Hey, Look at me." Logan tilted her chin up to look in his eyes. "None of that is your fault. You didn't hand me that Alcohol. Not unless you magically learned to morph into Finn."

Rory let our a little smile through her tears.

"I didn't really expect you to say much about what happened at the café because I didn't declare my love for you as much as explain it. Honor has drilled it into my head since I was little that every girl wants a guy to declare his love for her not just assume she knows." He told her.

She smiled and leaned into him slightly. "So, Rory Hayden. I am here declaring my undying love for you. You have my heart and always have." he told her confidently.

Her eyes began to overflow with tears and he frowned "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Happy tears Logan, Happy tears." She laughed as she crashed her lips onto his after she pulled back "I love you to Logan, so much."

He stood up and pulled her into a hug then proceeded to swing her around happily. "Your finally, My Ace." he mumbled into her hair.

"I was always your, Ace." she told him and kissed him again.

They knew they still had a lot to talk about but right now they were enjoying finally being in each others arms. Rory felt like she was heaven and Logan was just glad to finally feel like he was home.

* * *

**I know this chapter was slightly corny but I couldn't help it, Rory and Logan needed to be together. It was getting on my nerves that they weren't and it was my own story.**

**I know I said no Tristan and Jess but they just sort of worked into my story. Earlier I mentioned Seth and Robert (just mentally replace them with Tristan and Jess.) SORRY ABOUT NOT STAYING CONSISTANT..I AM A VERY INDECISIVE PERSON**

**There is still no Dean, I hate him. Him and his floppy hair. **

**More Finn/Steph action next chapter...Because I for one like that pairing!**

**Anyways, Reviews are welcome!**


	12. Looking Silly

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really needed them to help motivate me to write this chapter. I didn't know what to do after the last chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta Tiffanie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad.

* * *

**

It had been a week since Rory and Logan had walked back into the pub hand in hand. Everyone had the same reaction 'It's about time'.

They had stayed at the pub for a few hours so Rory and Steph could catch up with Jess and Tristan, but the whole time Rory stayed snuggled into Logan's side.

Rory could finally say she was happy. She finally had Logan Huntzberger, her best friend, all to herself.

It was Friday afternoon and Rory, Steph, and Honor were doing each other's nails as they watched movies.

"You would think we'd have grown out of this by now." Honor said motioning to her surroundings.

There were countless bottles of nail polish, a bottle of nail polish remover, cotton balls, and Q-tips laying around the dorm room floor, Steph had her foot on Rory's lap as she painted Honor's fingers.

"Stop moving, Steph! I'm going to mess up!" Rory told her.

"I don't think any girl actually grows out of painting her nails." Steph commented.

"Probably not but most girls probably grew out of having their friends paint their nails for them somewhere around the ninth grade."

"RIDICULOUS!" Rory yelled as they fell into giggles.

There was a knock on the door, "Ten bucks it's Colin!" Honor bet.

"Fifteen says it's Finn." Steph wagered.

"Thirty says it's all three." Rory voted then yelled, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal all three boys confused at the sight in front of them.

"I WIN! You both owe me thirty bucks!" Rory said triumphantly leaning up as Logan bent down to kiss her.

"Why must you all travel in a pack?" Honor asked pulling the money out of her purse and handing it to Rory.

"Buddy system" Finn said as if it was obvious. He plopped down next to Steph and picked up a bottle of black nail polish. Handing it to her, he motioned for her to paint his nails.

Steph obliged and began to paint his nails with black polish, she had learned long ago not to question some of Finn's antics. Not to mention, she thought he looked kind of sexy with his nails painted.

"So, what do we owe this visit to?" Honor said leaning back to kiss Colin who was already laying on the couch with his head next to hers.

"Finn, he was getting antsy and kept saying he was getting Steph withdrawal." Logan said dryly.

"AWW! My baby loves me!" Steph cheered and kissed Finn.

"And in the spirit to being in love with you, how about you accompany me on a date tonight?"

"Oh! What time? Where? How am I going to do my hair? What am I going to wear? Finn details!" Steph said in a panic.

"Relax. I'll pick you up at eight, our location is a surprise. I want you to wear your hair down, I like it better that way and I am sure you will look gorgeous in whatever you wear." Finn said pulling her into his arms.

Being pressed up against him made Steph immediately calm down. "Wavy or straight?" she asked smiling.

"Don't know…the one with the curls at the bottom." Finn shrugged.

"If I ever tell you how to wear your hair, shoot me." Colin whispered to Honor who just looked at him oddly.

"What about you?" Rory asked Logan. "Do you have a certain way you like to see my hair?"

"I like when it's down…but it doesn't matter if it's curly or straight, I like them both." he smirked then leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Awww… You both make me want to hurl." Colin stated.

"It's sweet!" Honor defended "I don't see why them having an opinion on how they like to see their girlfriend's hair is sickening."

Colin had no idea what to say. He didn't think Honor really cared what he thought about the way she looked. He always told her she looked beautiful because that was the truth but he didn't really see the need to get specific.

"On that note, c'mon Rory. Let's go, I'll buy you coffee." Logan suggested.

"Oh, Yay! I knew there were perks to having a boyfriend." Rory said excitedly getting up and getting her coat and shoes. "I'll be back around six to help you for your date Steph."

"Alright! Have Fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" She called after them before the door swung shut.

Finn got up and pulled Steph with him. "I've got to go get some things ready for tonight. So, I'll see you later."

"Alright, I love you." Steph said leaning into him.

"Love you too." he smiled giving her a light kiss then turning to Colin and Honor. "Mate, hope you dig yourself out of that hole you're in, and Honor, if he doesn't lemme know. I've always wanted to be a pimp."

Steph hit him on the arm and pushed him out the door. "Bye Finny, See you later."

"Bye, Love!" Finn called as he walked down the hall.

"I'm…going to go." Honor said quietly as she exited the room without another word.

Steph sat down on the couch next to Colin and rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't have an opinion on the way she looks?"

"I do. I think she's gorgeous but I didn't think I'd have to say it constantly."

"Colin, girls like Honor, Rory, and I need to be told things that you like about us. We're the heiresses of very important companies and constantly under scrutiny. People are always telling us we're pretty but that doesn't mean it's true. We need the people who care about us to tell us what they think, what you love about us."

"That seems silly."

"It may seem that way but look at it from Honor's point of view. She's a Huntzberger. People have told her all her life how pretty and how smart she is but how many of them are using her for a bigger purpose? How many of those people are telling her those things because they want the status or her money and not because they mean them?"

"I never thought about it that way." Colin said honestly.

"You can't tell me you've never been used because you're a McRae."

"No, I have but I guess I never thought about how Honor goes through that as well." Colin sighed. "Thanks, Steph."

"No problem." She said leaning into him further. "You should let her cool down because from the looks of it she's pretty pissed off."

"I know."

"Let's watch some TV." Steph suggested and handed Colin the remote control.

* * *

"What do you want, Ace?" Logan asked as they stood in line at the coffee kiosk.

"A large, plain black coffee please!" she told him brightly.

"Large plain coffee and a small vanilla latte." Logan told the vender.

Moments later the coffee was placed in front of them and Logan held Rory's out to her. Taking her coffee, she smiled "I love you."

"Are you talking to me or the coffee?" Logan asked teasingly.

"The coffee." She said seriously.

"I knew I had competition."

"It's no competition, the coffee has already won."

"Oh really?"

"Of course! Coffee has been loyal through the years, never letting me down." Rory told him without even realizing that she was pretty much saying that he hadn't been.

"Right." Logan nodded quietly and continued walking quietly.

Rory glanced at him questioningly before what she said occurred to her. "Oh! No, Logan! I wasn't implying that you hadn't been!"

"That's what it sounded like."

"I think it's time we sit down and talk about this." Rory said quietly.

Logan nodded and sat down on a near by park bench.

"I knew you had to go." Rory confessed "I mean I didn't know you had to leave. But I knew that you didn't have a choice in the matter, so I didn't consider your leaving abandonment."

"My heart breaks every time I think about how you must have felt when I never called or wrote." Logan told her.

"Logan, You've gotta know I don't hold that against you. I understand your reasoning. It would have been too hard. I never considered what only being able to talk to you long distance would have done to me."

"You don't hate me for it?" He questioned like a small child.

"I've never hated you! I don't think that's possible. I mean look at that face!" Rory teased pinching his cheeks.

"It is pretty irresistible, isn't it?" Logan smirked.

"If your ego gets any bigger I might not be able to get within an eight foot radius of you."

"Even my ego wants you as close to me as possible." He told her pulling her flush against him and letting his lips crash into hers.

After breaking away when oxygen was becoming a necessary element, Rory noticed that she was getting evil glares from girls passing by. "It's elementary school all over again!"

"What?"

"I'm getting dirty looks from girls passing by." she told him.

"They're jealous."

"Well let's give them something to be jealous of." She whispered seductively, nuzzling his neck.

"I love how your mind works, Ace." He said standing up and pulling him with her.

They began walking back towards her dorm when she abruptly stopped. Logan looked back at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"My shoes are hurting my feet and it's too cold to go barefoot, will you carry me?" She asked giving him her best puppy dog pout.

"Ace, won't that look sort of silly?"

"Are you afraid to look silly?" Rory challenged knowing that she was slowly breaking him down.

Hesitating slightly Logan shook his head "Nope."

"Good, give me a piggyback ride." She ordered.

Bending down slightly so she could hop on his back he shook his head. "You are aware if you weren't getting looks before, you certainly are now."

"That's ok, because now I am not the only one getting strange looks."

As the reached her dorm he set her down "Your feet didn't hurt, did they?"

She smirked and kissed him tenderly "Nope."

"I should have known."

"I'll see you later. I've got to help Steph get ready for her date."

"Alright, I love you." He told her honestly.

"I love you too, even if you are an ego maniac." she teased wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." He pressed a kiss to her lips and moved back. "Bye!"

* * *

"Bye." She said giving him another quick kiss and walking into her dorm "Did I miss something?" she asked.

She saw Steph laying on Colin's shoulder sleeping and Colin flipping through TV channels.

"No, Steph and I were talking but she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her." Colin shrugged.

"I knew that deep down you had a heart. You're like the Grinch! All you need is someone to show you the real meaning of things."

"Steph gave me some insight. Does that mean she's Cindy Lou Who?" he asked smirking.

"Don't be such a smart ass but since you asked, yes it does."

"We'll I've got to get going and I am sure you two have some major date prep." He said getting up and waking Steph in the process.

"Bye, Steph. Thanks again." He said kissing her on the forehead before he walked over to Rory and repeated the process.

"Bye Colin." The girls said in unison watching him walk out the door.

"So, do you have anything in mind on what you want to wear on your date?" Rory asked Steph.

"No…and I've only got…TWO HOURS TO FIGURE IT OUT!" Steph yelled as she pulled Rory into her room to help her get ready for her date.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter, to help me transition into where I want to go. I will say that the next few chapters will be Rogan friendly …but another couple is in trouble (Laugh's evilly)**

**I added some Steph/Colin friendship action because I don't think I really established their relationship as friends much.**

**Reviews are welcome, As always!**


	13. Intentions

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are fantastic!**

**In all honesty, I am slowly running out of ideas for this story. Which means I'll probably be ending in soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Rory had just finished doing Steph's makeup when Finn knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, you finish up." Rory instructed as Steph nodded.

Walking to get the door Rory smiled, she couldn't help but notice how absolutely happy her best friend was. Steph had finally found a guy that was worth her time.

Opening the door she saw Finn with a bouquet of yellow roses, Steph's favorite flower. "Come on in." Rory smiled as Finn followed her into the dorm. "You never usually knock to come in to our dorm."

"It is a date, I figured I'd use a little class." Finn smirked.

"Ah, I see your Mother raised you right." Rory laughed.

"Nah, I had to go to those stupid etiquette classes for years."

"I knew that actually." Rory laughed but then instantly became serious "So, Finn. What are your intentions with my best friend?"

Finn cracked a smile "I intend to show her a good time."

"I hope this good time will end at a reasonable hour."

"Depends on what you consider reasonable."

Rory pretended to think "Anything before dawn."

"In that case, I make no promises."

"I'm ready!" Steph announced as she walked out of her dorm.

Finn's breath caught as he took in Stephanie's appearance. He never realized how beautiful she was. It was moments like this he truly felt he didn't deserve her.

"You look gorgeous, Love." Finn smiled and handed her the flowers.

"Why, thank you." She laughed and gave him a kiss. Turning around she asked Rory to put the flowers in a vase and then took Finn's hand "Let's go."

"You two kids behave yourselves!" Rory called after them.

"Just because they have to behave…Does that mean we have to?" Logan said from behind her.

Rory jumped back and turned to see him smirking at her "How the hell did you get in here!"

"I have my ways." He winked and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you planning on adding breaking and entering onto your list of misdemeanors?"

"I may have entered but nothing got broken." Logan said in mock offence.

Rory just smiled and brushed her lips up against his. "We'll talk about your disregard for the law later, Young Man."

"Yes, Mom." Logan said it as a joke but winced and pulled back from her. "I just killed the mood for myself."

Rory laughed and sat on the couch. "Well I guess that's ok. Instead of the long, length, steamy make out session I had planned we can watch a movie instead."

"I think the mood has reappeared." He smirked and fell onto her lap dramatically "Have your way with me!"

"Get your bony ass off me." Rory said pushing him.

"I have been told by various women that I happen to have a phenomenal butt."

"I won't lie, you do have an awesome butt. However, looks are deceiving and it is bony." Rory teased.

"I don't know how I should take this. We've been going out, What? A week? And your already teasing me horribly."

"Poor baby, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Rory smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm protectively around her he kissed the top of her head "As long as you're the one teasing me, I think I can handle it."

She looked up and him and laughed "That was so cheesy."

"You know, you're the first girl who doesn't fall for lines like that."

"So, you've used that line before?"

"Not that one specifically but I won't lie and say I've never used ones like it." He told her honestly.

"I guess as long as you didn't mean them when you said them to those girls…"

"And I didn't" Logan cut her off.

"Let's watch a movie!" Rory said changing the subject.

Logan could tell she was becoming uncomfortable with the topic of past relationships. He knew eventually they'd have to talk about it but for right now he'd let it go.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked.

"I'm in a sappy mood can we watch '_The Man in the Moon'_." Rory asked.

"No, Ace. That one's sad."

"Oh, C'mon. We can cry together!" Rory coaxed.

"I put my foot down when you want to watch a movie about a guy who gets run over by a tractor!" Logan told her.

"It's still a good movie!"

"Pick another one." Logan said firmly.

"Fine! How about _'Now and Then_?" Rory suggested.

"Are you aware that every time we watch movies you make me watch chick flicks? Between you and Finn I haven't seen a good action movie in ages."

"How about after we watch '_Now and Then'_ we can watch…_'Daredevil'_"

"Was that good?" Logan asked

"I don't know but Colin and Honor were watching it the other night and they left it here."

"Works for me." Logan shrugged and hesitantly dropped his arms from her so she could get up and start the movie.

* * *

Finn pulled up to a restaurant. It wasn't to fancy but it wasn't exactly the kind of place to serve a happy meal either.

"This looks nice." Steph observed as Finn pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"It's got great Italian food." Finn stated before getting out to walk around and opening the door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Steph teased.

Finn kissed her gently "Only on a date."

"My word! Mr. Morgan are you trying to seduce me with your fancy restaurant and polite manners?" Steph said in a fake southern accent.

"Is it working?"

"For the most part."

"That's good to know." He whispered in her ear as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

Once they were seated and had ordered their drinks they fell into easy conversation. They talked about their friends, families and school.

"FINNY? Is that you?" A voice called from across the room.

Finn immediately froze. He knew that voice, that annoying, squeaky voice. Turning around slowly his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her walked towards their table.

Steph was utterly confused as she saw a tall, skinny, redhead that was scantily clothed walking towards them.

"Finn! You promised that the next time you were in town you'd call me!" The girl exclaimed.

"Must have slipped my mind." Finn shrugged.

The girl picked up on Finn's coldness and decided that she didn't like his attitude towards her. Glancing around she spotted Steph.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine." She said brightly holding out her hand for Steph to shake.

"I'm Steph, Finn's girlfriend." Steph said politely.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Finn!" Jasmine said turning her attention back to Finn who looked to be becoming more angry by the second.

"I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Of course it is, Silly! I mean after that fabulous night we had when you were in town last year, I figured you'd want a repeat." Jasmine said completely ignoring Steph's presence.

"Fabulous night?" Steph questioned.

"Yeah, Last time Finn was here we had the most romantic dates. We went to dinner, we went dancing and we walked through the park then at the end of each night we'd go back to my place and well…The rest is history."

"That's exactly what it was, Jasmine. HISTORY." Finn told her sharply.

"The only time Finn was in town last year was…" Steph trailed off as realization came over her.

"It was the best three days ever! I mean we went out Friday, Saturday and stayed in all day Sunday." Jasmine smirked.

"But we…Wednesday….You said…Thursday…lied." was the only things Steph could manage to get out as she scrambled for her purse and coat.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jasmine said innocently.

"I think it's about time that you left." Finn snapped then turned to Steph. "Steph, Come on. Let's just talk about this."

"No, I don't want to talk to you. I want to get as far away from you as possible." She told him in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Stephanie, you do not mean that." Finn said hoping that using her real name would make her stop.

"Yes, Finnegan. I do." Steph said mocking him coldly as she walked out of the restaurant in a hurry.

"You couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut, could you! You had to say something. I went on those dates because my parents forced me. Afterwards I was drunk and you _forced_ yourself on me. There was nothing romantic about that weekend!" Finn shouted at Jasmine.

"But with her out of the way it can be me and you, Finny." Jasmine said seductively.

"There _never_ has been and there _never_ will be a me and you." Finn hissed.

"Fine! You want me out of your life, I'm out. But I just ruined your pathetic attempt at a relationship so I didn't walk away without a conciliation prize."

Finn didn't say anything just walked away but Jasmine could here words being mumbled under his breath as she distinctly heard "Crazy Bitch."

Jasmine just smiled, she couldn't have Finn but Finn couldn't have that blonde either.

Finn walked out to the parking lot and Steph was long gone. As he approached he saw Stephanie had taken a eyeliner pencil and wrote 'We're over…Incase I wasn't clear.' on his window and taped enough money to cover her meal.

Punching his silver sports car he didn't care that his hand was already starting to swell and he didn't care that his brand new car had a dent in it. All he could think about was how much he had hurt Stephanie.

Getting into his car he pulled out his cell and dialed her cell phone number but the voicemail picked up.

"_Hey, You've reached Steph. I'm either shopping, in class or with my amazing boyfriend, Finn. Leave a message!"_ Finn closed his phone and his head dropped to the steering wheel as he let tears fall from his eyes.

He hadn't cried since he was a little boy but loosing the only girl he's ever loved seemed like an appropriate reason to. Normally he would have immediately drove off to the pub when something horrible happened but even alcohol couldn't fix this.

Composing himself enough to drive he put the key in the ignition and drove to Yale, hoping to god that she didn't hate him as much as he deserved.

* * *

"I always hated that game." Rory said from her position on Logan's lap as the credits to '_Now and Then_' rolled.

"You can't hate red rover! It's against the playground code!"

"I can tell you feel strongly about this." Rory teased.

"I'll have you know I kicked ass at red rover." Logan defended.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you were much stronger than the other ten year olds."

"Hush you." Logan said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Rory sat up to deepen the kiss when Stephanie threw the door open. "Ror.." she said as her voice cracked.

Rory could tell her best friend had been crying, which wasn't a good sign considering she had been out with Finn.

"What happened?" Logan asked as Rory lead Stephanie to the couch.

"He…Finn…lied…year ago…girl…slept…leave early…lied." was all Rory could make out from Steph's mumbled sobs.

"Logan, can you go make us some coffee?" Rory asked and he just nodded.

Logan knew this wasn't good. He loved Stephanie like a sister and she was in pain which had obviously been caused by Finn.

"Of course they had to get in a fight now." Logan thought to himself. "Rory and I are just getting started and now she is going to probably compare their relationship to ours."

He knew he was being selfish, he knew that he should not have been thinking about how this would have negative effects on his own relationships but he couldn't help it. He finally had Rory to himself and something was already going to break them apart.

* * *

**Odd place to stop, I know. I am also aware that I did not explain what happened with Steph and Finn, but in the next chapter I will.**

**I know I didn't mention Colin and Honor in this chapter but they are still hanging in there.**

**Please review!**


	14. I still love him

**Sorry this took me a while to get up, I've had most of it written but just never finished it.**

**Thanks to my beta Tiffanie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Steph, you've gotta calm down. Deep breaths." Rory tried to sooth her friend.

Logan returned to the common room with two cups of coffee. He handed Rory hers and set Steph's on the coffee table.

Steph continued to sob uncontrollably, babbling incoherent sentences.

"You've gotta calm down, Steph. You're going to make yourself sick." Logan told her rubbing small circles on her back.

After about ten minutes, Steph had finally relaxed a little. Her tears were still flowing but were silent.

"What did Finn do?" Rory asked softly.

"You know how the day after we had sex, he had to leave?"

Rory nodded, it was hard to forget that winter break. Steph had barged into her room at nine in the morning telling her that she had sex for the first time but refusing to divulge his name.

"He had told me he had to get back to school, but while we were at the restaurant tonight, this girl came up and said that they had spent the whole weekend _together_." Steph said as the tears began to fall faster again.

"Oh my god." Rory muttered and pulled Steph into her arms.

"That doesn't sound like Finn." Logan told them.

"He-he didn't deny it, he just said that it was history." she sniffled.

Logan was about to say something when a loud ringing came from his cell phone "I'll be right back." he said walking into Rory's room and closing the door.

"Hello?"

"Logan, it's me. Where are you?" Colin said from the other end of the phone.

"I'm at Rory's trying to comfort a hysterical Stephanie and you?"

"I'm at our dorm, trying not to make eye contact with Finn."

"Why?" Logan questioned confused.

"Well, he walked into the dorm and I asked him how his date went, which he ignored then he sat on the couch. He hasn't spoke, moved, drank or anything for the last hour. Not to mention his hand is all bruised and puffy. I don't want him to go all psycho on me."

"That's un-Finn like." Logan muttered "He's not drinking."

"Did I mention that he looks like he's been crying?"

"Crying?" Logan said worry growing with every passing second.

Finn had never cried. The one and only time he had ever shed a tear was when his grandmother had passed away. Finn had fallen into a spiral of depression after that. He wouldn't eat or sleep, he'd just stare blankly into space.

"I'll be there soon." Logan told Colin and hung up his phone.

He walked back into the common room to see Stephanie asleep on Rory's lap and Rory reading a book.

"I guess our alone time is no more." He said quietly.

"We love our friends." Rory reminded him.

"Yeah, I suppose, but I love you too and I'd like to spend some alone time with my girlfriend."

"Tomorrow night, you and me. No crazy friends, no family, nothing but you and me." Rory told him. "How's that sound?"

"Like a plan. What time?"

"Pick me up around…sevenish."

"You, Miss Gilmore, have yourself a date." Logan smiled leaning down to kiss her. "I've gotta go do damage control on the other half of our star-crossed lovers."

"Ok, call me with any interesting details that might give me a bit more insight on the situation." Rory requested pressing her lips firmly against his.

"Will do, but a fact for you to ponder while you wait for some information, Finn's hand is apparently swollen and he isn't drinking."

"Not good."

"No, not at all. I'll see you later, I love you." he smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head again.

"I love you to." she said as she watched him walk out the door.

-------------------------------

Logan entered his dorm to see Colin sitting on a stool by the small kitchen and Finn sitting on the couch staring blankly into space.

"Hey, Finn." Logan said cautiously, slowly moving to sit next to him.

Silence.

"I just saw Stephanie." Logan said hoping that would get a reaction.

"Steph?" Finn whispered. "How is she?"

"A mess, just like you." Logan informed him "What'd you do to your hand?"

"She deserves better than me, you know?" Finn said ignoring Logan's question. "She deserves someone who isn't always drunk, someone who cares about her."

"Finn, you care about Stephanie. You care about her more than you care about anything else in the world." Colin interjected moving from the stool to a chair closer by.

"It's not enough. There are too many things against us."

"Finn, you and Steph are meant for each other, this is all a misunderstanding."

"No, it's not though. It's exactly what it sounds like. I slept with Stephanie, the only girl I have or will love and then the next day got piss drunk and slept with some slut."

"You were drunk, your judgment was impaired." Colin reasoned.

"Stephanie deserves someone whose judgment is always fucking impaired!" Finn spat angrily.

"What did you do to your hand?" Logan repeated.

"Punched my car." Finn said emotionless.

"You had to have broken something, your going to the hospital." Colin told him.

"No, I'm not. I don't deserve to be taken care of."

Finn felt as though he had betrayed the only thing in his life that had meaning. Sure, he had his friends but they could only understand so much. Stephanie made him feel like all of his family issues and all of his insecurities could be solved by just one kiss.

"Your going to get your ass in the car because STEPHANIE would want you to go get your hand looked at." Colin yelled tired of Finn throwing himself a pity party.

Finn knew he was right, Stephanie would want him to get his hand looked at. So, grudgingly, he got up and walked out to the car.

"I'll be right out, I've gotta call Ace." Logan said and Colin nodded before walking out of the dorm.

He hit speed dial number one and Rory immediately picked up not even letting it ring once fully. "She's a sobbing wreck."

"He's not much better. We're taking him to the hospital to get his hand checked out. He punched his car."

"What's with angry guys and hitting things?"

"I'll discuss it with you later. But the information I did scrounge up was that he was drunk when he slept with the girl which I am assuming means the girl took advantage of his inebriated state."

"He still should have known better." Rory pointed out.

"Yes, any other circumstance I would agree. But there is a piece of the puzzle that's missing. One of them has a piece of information they aren't giving up."

"What do you mean?" Rory questioned.

"Finn drinks, that's known far and wide but usually unless he's with his friends he keeps his alcohol level down to barely legal. Even then his judgment is pretty good, can walk in a straight line and everything. But if he was out on a date with this girl, he must have been drinking…a lot. The question, my dear Ace, is why?" Logan explained.

"Why was he on a date or why was he drinking a lot?"

"Both."

"I knew you reading all those Hardy Boy's mystery books would do you good." Rory teased.

"I was just trying to keep up with you and the knowledge you were acquiring from Nancy Drew."

Logan laughed "I've gotta go before Finn decides he's not worthy of going to the hospital."

"Pity Party?"

"It's more than a party, it's freaking New Years Eve in Times Square. I'm surprised Dick Clark wasn't in my dorm broadcasting it."

"Alright, I'll let you go. I love you."

"Love you too, Ace."

-----------------------------

Rory hung up her phone and set it on the table. She was hoping Steph and Finn's problems weren't going to affect her and Logan's relationship.

"He loves you." Steph whimpered from her position on Rory's lap.

"Who?"

"Logan and Colin and Finn and Jess and Tristan…They all love you." Steph babbled "You're loved by everyone. Logan would never sleep with someone the day after he slept with you. The day after you went down on Jess he practically professed his undying love for you. Do you think you could tell me what you do while you blow a guy…maybe I can try it and then they might stick around and not go sleep with someone else."

Rory winced at Stephanie's crude wording, what happened with Jess was a mistake. She hadn't meant for it to go that far. Steph was the only one who knew about it and it hurt Rory to see her throwing it back in her face.

"Look, Steph. All those people love you to. Logan, Colin, Jess and Tristan love you and Finn would buy the world if it would make you happy. Wires got crossed, mistakes were made."

"He slept with another girl, Rory! It's like he didn't think I was good enough. I couldn't even hold his attention for 24 hours before he was off screwing some whore…Of course, the whore had to look like a model. Tall, thin and beautiful, no shocker…I never could compete with any of Finn's other love interests."

"Finn thinks you're gorgeous."

"That's not true." Steph denied "I want you to call him and ask him if I am the prettiest girl he's ever slept with, I bet I am not."

"I'll call him when he gets back from the hospital." Rory said dryly before she realized what she had just said.

"HE'S AT THE HOSPITAL?" Stephanie said instantly sobering from her tears and sitting up on the couch.

Rory cursed under her breath and ran her hand over her face "Yes, it's nothing too serious. He did something to his hand."

"I want to go to the hospital." Steph said firmly while standing up and looking for her purse.

"You're in no condition to drive." Rory said taking the keys out of her hand.

"Then you drive because I am getting to that hospital one way or another."

"Stephanie! He probably fractured his hand, that's it."

"I don't care if he has a paper cut! I am going to the hospital to be with him!"

"Why?" Rory questioned.

"Because I love him, he may not be my favorite person at the moment but he's in the hospital and I want to be with him, he'd be there for me."

"Doesn't that knowledge make you feel a little better? Knowing that he'd be there for you, that he wouldn't do anything to intentionally break your heart?"

"Yeah…maybe, I guess. I'll think about it later. Can you please, just call Logan and find out what hospital he's at? I want to be there."

Rory nodded and pulled out her cell phone as they walked to her car.

"Miss me already, Ace?" Logan answered.

"What hospital are you at?"

"Hartford Memorial, why?"

"I accidentally let it slip that Finn is there and Stephanie is adamant about being with him."

"But she's the one who-" Logan began but Rory cut him off.

"I know, she's mad and hurt but she still loves him."

"I'll be waiting outside emergency for you but I am not telling him that she's coming, he'll bug out and it took us ten minutes to get him out of the car."

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Rory said and hung up.

-------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Rory pulled into the Hartford Memorial Hospital's parking lot and Stephanie bolted out of the car.

They noticed Logan leaning against a cement pillar "Has he seen a doctor yet?" Steph asked.

Logan shook his head "It's a Saturday night, a fractured hand is low on the list of priorities. He's still waiting in triage."

Stephanie nodded and walked into the hospital. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and she rested her head on his shoulder as they followed her.

"Finn! What did you do?" She asked as they approached a hunched over figure.

Finn's head immediately shot up as he heard her familiar voice. "I-I…" he stumbled over his words.

"You hurt yourself, how in the world did you hurt yourself?" Stephanie said sitting in the chair next to him.

"Ipunchedmycar" He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I punched my bloody car."

"I don't even want to know." Steph smiled warmly at him.

"Why are you here? You made it perfectly clear you hated me."

"Finn, I could never hate you. You hurt me, a lot and that's not something I can get over right away but you're hurt, you needed me."

"I do need you." he agreed.

"We'll talk about it later…Right now I am going to sit here with you until you get your hand looked at." Steph told him as she carefully took his injured hand and placed it on her lap to gently rub his palm. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Finn said quietly still in shock that she was here, with him.

"We're going to go get some coffee, do you guys want any?" Rory asked the three sitting in the chairs.

"Can I have a coke?" Colin requested.

"Coffee would be great." Steph smiled kindly at her friend.

"Finn?" Rory questioned.

"I'm fine, Love. Thanks."

Logan and Rory walked to get coffee with his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Do you think that would ever happen to us?" Rory asked.

"I'm pretty sure I won't sleep with anyone the day after we have sex. So, I'm going to have to say no."

"That's not what I meant, I meant…even if we weren't together would we still be there for each other?"

"Rory, you took care of me when I was sick and I know that had someone told me about your car accident, I would have been on the first flight back to the States."

"I love you." She said placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Ace, more than anything."

They had gotten the drinks in silence just enjoying being with each other until they were on their way back to their friends.

"You said sex so definitely." Rory pointed out.

"What?"

"You said after we have sex, what makes you think we'll ever have sex?"

"I…umm…I well…" Logan stumbled over his words unsure of what to say.

Rory just laughed at her boyfriends attempts to justify himself.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. Mornings

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**------------------------------**

It was nearing four in the morning when Finn had gotten out of emergency. It turned out he had broken two bones in his hand as well as fracturing three knuckles. He had chosen to go with the oh, so subtle neon orange cast and was now free to go home.

Stephanie went in the SUV with the guys so she could stay with Finn while Logan took Rory's car since she was not awake enough to drive.

Logan noticed half way back to Yale, Rory had fallen asleep with her hand still holding his as he drove.

He pulled into the Yale parking lot and found a parking space as close to the dorm as possible knowing he was going to end up carrying her.

"Ror, we're home." He said gently shaking her.

"Don't care." She said swatting his hand away and going back to sleep.

Logan just smiled and picked her up wedding style, carefully holding her when he had to open the door making sure she didn't fall.

He walked into her bed room and placed her on her bed, taking in her appearance he noticed she was still wearing jeans. He quickly changed her pants from jeans into flannel pajamas and left her in the tank top she was wearing under her sweater.

"I love you, Ace." He whispered and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Logan was about to leave when her hand caught his wrist.

"Stay with me." He heard her small voice ask and he couldn't possibly say no.

"Ok, I'll stay. Go back to sleep, baby." He said softly as she nodded and closed her eyes

Logan quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed, pulling Rory into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory responded before they both drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------

Rory awoke the next day around twelve thirty with a heavy weight around her waist. Turning her neck she saw it was Logan holding onto her for dear life.

Glancing around she noticed she was now wearing pajama pants "I wasn't wearing these before." she mumbled.

"I changed them because you looked uncomfortable in your jeans." Logan told her sleepily "But no worries, I didn't do anything dirty."

Rory laughed "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"I have?"

Rory nodded "Winter break of sixth grade."

"Why don't I remember this!"

"I don't know." Rory shrugged as she cuddled further into his embrace "We were at your house alone and we were bored so we decided to go into your indoor pool."

"Oh yeah!" Logan said remembering "You didn't have a suit so I suggested we go skinny dipping."

"You were the first naked boy I ever saw." Rory laughed.

"That means there was a second and a third and I don't know how I feel about that."

"If it makes you feel better you're always going to be my favorite."

"Good to know." Logan whispered before crashing his lips into hers. What was meant to be an innocent kiss escaladed to the point where clothing was shed and hands wondered.

Rory went to push Logan's boxers off but he stopped her "It's to soon, Ror."

"We've been in love with each other since we were kids, it's not to soon."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Logan smiled down at her and covered her lips with his again.

--------------------------------

Rory's head was resting on Logan's chest as he ran his hand up and down her bare back.

"That was fun." Rory said breaking the silence.

"Yes, it was." Logan said laughing lightly.

"I'm glad it was with you."

"Me too."

"Not feeling very talkative?" Rory said leaning her head up to look at him.

"It's just I don't deserve this. Of all the horrible things I did in high school and not talk to you for years. I don't deserve to be this happy."

Rory reached up and cupped his face "Yes, you do. You may have not talked to me for years but your heart was in the right place and with all the high school things, we're going to chalk it up to boys being boys."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear." Rory smiled.

"I love you, Ace."

"I know, what's not to love?"

"Oh and she's modest to."

"So…" Rory said quietly "Can we do it again?"

Logan raised an eye brow "Not that I am complaining but …Again?"

"Well, I obviously didn't have a technique so I figured the more I practice the better I can get."

"I assure you, Ace. You were pretty damn good."

"Your bias. I mean, I have to be up to par for the many _other_ men I will be with in the future." Rory smirked.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep."

"Really?" Logan said as he began to attack her sides.

"Logan! Stop! That tickles!" Rory said laughing hysterically.

"Other men, Ror?"

"No! I promise, no other men." She said surrendering.

Logan stopped and realized he was hovering over her already "Good."

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

---------------------------------

"Painkillers." Finn mumbled as he began to stir in his sleep.

Steph who had been awake for sometime and was reading a magazine looked over at him. "No."

Finn slowly sat up and looked at her shocked "No?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, I heard you but why did I hear you say no?"

"Not until we talk about last night."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Finn groaned letting his head fall back to the pillows.

"No Finn, I'm not kidding. I love you but I can't be with you if your going to go out and sleep with other girls."

"Steph, you can't really believe that I'd cheat on you."

"I think your history will back me up that there is a pretty good chance."

Finn sighed and sat up "Steph, my parents set me up on a date with Jasmine. They had no idea about us and I didn't want to tell them because then they'd ask questioned and it was new."

"So you slept with her to avoid your nosey parents?"

"No, I was depressed. I didn't want to go back to school and leave you and I sure as hell did not want to be on a date with her so I drank. I drank a lot."

"No shocker there."

"I know it's no excuse but I was drunk and she was throwing herself at me. My judgment wasn't exactly at it's all time best."

"It meant nothing to you?" Steph asked him quietly.

Finn looked at the girl that was usually so strong and confident and now she looked broken. His heart sank realizing he had done that to her.

"Steph, she meant absolutely nothing to me. I love you more than life itself and if I could I would invent a time machine and go back to that night and erase it but I can't. I blame Colin, he's the smartest he's supposed to have invented it by now."

"You're going to have to work to get the trust back." She said quietly.

"I've never been a nine to five man but this type of work is one I am willing to commit to fully."

"It just when that girl told me what happened I felt like I meant nothing to you that you could just move on so quickly." Steph confessed.

Finn moved and pulled her to him "No one could ever mean more to me than you. I love you, Steph."

"I love you too, Finn." She whispered before snuggling into his chest.

They sat like that for a few minute until Stephanie shot up "I am so sorry, I forgot about the pain medication."

Finn pulled her back down "Forget about it."

They laid down and he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her as close to him as possible as they both drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------

"Colin, you don't get it!" Honor yelled pacing back and forth in her apartment.

"Obviously." He retorted dryly.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to compliment me, you should just want to do it. I know it sounds petty and girly but I don't want to make you think something you aren't thinking!"

"Is that what you believe that I don't think your pretty? Or that I don't have an opinion on the way your dressed."

"Yes." Honor said dejectedly.

"Ok, hear me out. When I first started liking you I was still in elementary school where looks, last names and money meant nothing It was all about character. But as we got older it became more about looks and names and money. But my opinion never changed of you, you were still the girl I met the day mother forced me to play with Logan."

"She forced you." Honor said laughing a little.

"I thought you were pretty, then and I think your absolutely gorgeous now. I shouldn't have to say it because I think that it's a given. You're more than looks and it bothers me that you think they matter so much. Your smart, witty and you care about the people in your life. That's what matters not how sexy you look in a dress or how well your makeup brings out your eyes."

"It's still nice to hear." She said quietly.

Colin walked over to her and pulled her into his arms "I know and I promise I will say it more often because you deserve to know."

"That's all I wanted, Colin."

"Fight over?" Colin asked hopefully.

"Fight over." Honor assured him.

The couple began to watch television but Colin muted it and looked at her "I like when you where your hair up in a pony tail." he told her then turned back to the TV.

Honor smiled and leaned into his embrace.

------------------------------

**I have lost interest in this story but rest assured that I _am_ finishing it. There will be one more chapter then there will be an epilogue. This story will be finished before I start school on the 6th.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	16. Epilogue: Next Generation

**I am big liar, this is the last chapter, the epilogue. I tried to write a chapter the followed the last but I couldn't so I skipped it. **

**Sorry to disappoint but I promised I finish it and I am. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-----------------------------

**In New York City**….

"Un-bloody- believable!" Finn yelled.

"Finn it's not that big of a deal!" Stephanie screamed back.

"You're pregnant…AGAIN! You'd think with the amount of freaking precautions we've taken it'd be impossible!"

"I take it you're not happy." Steph said quietly sitting on the sofa.

"It's not that I am not happy, once the initial shock clears up I will be ecstatic but this is our second kid before our wedding. We're not married yet and we've already got Tia."

Steph stood up "You are worried your mother is going to flip out!" Stephanie accused.

"Well, Yeah!" Finn admitted.

"Finn, I'm twenty five and you are twenty seven. We both have extremely successful jobs, fantastic friends, a huge penthouse that we paid for by ourselves, a beautiful daughter and adorable god son and daughter. Why do we need a piece of paper to say that we are married? Face it buddy, you are stuck with me for good."

Finn threw himself on the couch and pulled Stephanie down with him "Logan and Rory are going to think we are competing with them."

"There is no competition they won." Steph laughed.

"It's not fair though, they had two at the same time!"

"You love Eli and Marissa."

"As if they were my own but it's still not fair."

"You're telling me! She had one pregnancy with two babies and I have to have two pregnancies." Steph laughed.

"Mommy?" A two year old girl with brown curls and stunning green eyes said from the doorway.

"What's wrong, T?"

"I had a bad dream." Tia said hugging her stuffed bear for deal life.

"Does this have anything to do with the Wizard of Oz movie Aunt Rory let you watch?"

"No, it was the scary guy from the chocolate movie." Tia said climbing onto the couch and snuggling in between her parents.

"You let her watch Willie Wonka?"

"How was I supposed to know Johnny Depp as Willy Wonka would scare her?"

"T, I told you that he's not a real person. He's just an actor." Finn said brushing the hair out of his daughters face.

Finn and Steph had Tia, Steph's senior year of Yale. Finn had never been much for responsibility and at the time but he rose to the occasion and became an excellent father to Tia and purposed on Tia's first birthday.

"I know, Daddy! But Charlie said that he was real!"

"Charlie was just playing a joke on you." Finn assured her while Steph just smiled.

"I hate Charlie."

"Hate is a strong word, Tia. What did I tell you about using it?"

"Not to." She said innocently.

"How about you go get into bed then Mommy and I will be there in a minute to tuck you in again." Finn suggested and Tia nodded slipping off the couch and walking back to her room.

They waited until the patter of her footsie pajamas was gone before speaking again.

"There is two years difference between Tia and Charlie." Steph pointed out.

"Charlie will not go anywhere near my daughter."

"Tia is two and Charlie is four, I think it is safe to say that it will be a while before you have to worry about boys."

"Do I need to remind you what Rory and Logan were like at ages two and four?"

Steph laughed "All they did was hold hands."

"No one will hold my daughters hand except me." Finn said stubbornly.

"Ok, Finn I believe you. Now let's go tuck our little angel in."

Steph and Finn walked hand in hand towards their daughters room but Finn stopped right before they got into the hall "I really am happy about the new baby." he said patting her still flat stomach.

"Me too, I love you." Steph smiled before planting a tender kiss on his lips and leading him down the hall.

------------------------------

**In the penthouse down the street …**

"Eli, It's bed time!" An exasperated Logan repeated for the fifth time.

"I don't want to!" The three year old said angrily, crossing his arms.

"I don't care!"

Rory leaned against the counter laughing at the interaction between her husband and son. Logan looked at her and glared "You think this is funny?"

"Yes."

"Like you could do a better job."

"I put Marissa down fifteen minutes ago. She got her story, her drink of water and is now fast asleep." Rory informed him with a smirk on her face.

Logan sighed in defeat and gestured for her to take over with Eli.

"You owe me." She said brushing past him in a sing song voice. "Hey, Eli. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, see smell!" He said blowing out his breath.

"Minty fresh." Rory said tickling his sides "How about you go pick out a story for me and daddy to read to you?"

Eli nodded and ran down the hall into his bedroom.

Rory turned to look at Logan who had a look of awe on his face "How the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't mention bed, he went to pick out a story but not a bedtime story as long as the pretense of him being able to stay awake is there, he's none the wiser."

"You're a genius." Logan smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It is a gift to be able to outsmart a three year old, isn't it?" She teased.

"Let's go read Eli his story so then we can have some Mommy and Daddy time." Logan winked.

Fifteen minutes later Logan and Rory crashed onto their bed lips pressed together and hands wandering hungrily.

Rory broke away to catch her breath and rested her head on Logan's shoulder "We've been together since my freshman year of Yale, we've been married a two years and we've got two three year olds. Who would have though we'd still be hot for one another."

"Not true, there is what I like to refer to as the dark year."

"Ah, yes. My junior year."

"Worst six months of my life." Logan said tracing small circles on her stomach.

"You know as hard as it was to be separated, I think being with that guy helped me realize I loved you more."

"You sleeping with some other guy made you realize you loved me?"

"Yes, you were so much better in bed." She smirked and moved so she was straddling his lap.

"Good to know, Ace." He smiled and brought his head up so their lips connected.

Rory broke away again and moved so she was laying next to him "Steph's pregnant again."

"Honor is to." Logan told her.

"They just want to catch up to us, I mean we had two at once!"

"Yeah, who knew I had twins on my side." Logan laughed.

"Eli is fifteen minutes older so technically I did get it the way I wanted it."

"How's that?"

"Well, I always wished I had a older brother to look after me so I hoped that I'd have a boy first and a girl second."

"I was younger and still looked after Honor."

"You were the pesky little brother and you still are!"

"I am not!"

"You called her probably ten times a day when the twins came home."

"She had already had Charlie, she knew what was and what was not normal."

Rory laughed "I think considering Marissa and Eli had two very clueless parents they are turning out pretty ok."

"Me too." Logan smiled "Although, they like you more."

"Not true, I know how to phrase things so they think they are getting away with things that they aren't."

"It's not my fault! I was not blessed with the art of manipulation!"

"I can teach you" Rory said as she began to place little kisses on his neck "For a price."

"Why, Rory Huntzberger are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" She laughed pulled as she pulled his shirt off.

"Yep." Logan smirked as he rolled over onto her. "Rory?"

"Hmm."

"I want more kids."

"More?"

"Yeah, I would say I want another _one_ but last time one turned into two."

"You seriously want to have more kids?"

"Do you?"

Rory was silence for a moment but then a smile over took her face "Let's do it."

"Literally or figuratively."

"There is only one way to make a baby, Huntz." Rory smiled and pulled his lips down to hers.

--------------------------------

**In a house across town…**

"Charles Mitchum!" Honor yelled through the house and seconds later a little boy with brunette hair came charging down the steps.

"Yes, Mommy?" giving her a look of pure innocence.

"Do not give me that look, Charlie." Honor said firmly "You know exactly why I called you down here."

"I didn't do it!"

"Then how did you know I was going to accuse you of something?"

The four year old looked at the ground "I'm sorry."

"Come here." Honor said holding her arms out.

Charlie walked into them and Honor picked up her son "Why did you do it?"

"Because Daddy said that you were going to kill yourself on it and I didn't want you to die."

Honor's heart immediately melted and she hugged her son tightly "Honey, that's an expression people sometimes use when you use something to much."

"Really?"

"Yes, Daddy said I should stop using the treadmill because I use it a lot and he thinks I should stop." Honor tried to explain.

"I don't believe you." Charlie said skeptically.

"Would it make you feel better to have your Dad explain it to you?" Honor asked and Charlie nodded.

"Ok, let's go your Dad's in the living room."

Honor and Charlie walked into the living room to see Colin reading through a few case files. "Oh darling." Honor said getting his attention.

Colin looked up and set his papers down, Charlie climbed up and sat on his lap "Mommy said that you didn't really think she was going to kill herself on the treadmill."

Colin smiled warmly at his son then gave a look of apology to his wife "Your Mom is right. It's just an expression. I think that she works to hard on that stupid thing but I'm proud of you for looking out for your mom."

"Am I in trouble?" Charlie asked quietly.

His parents both shook their heads "No, you're off the hook this time. Why don't you go get ready for bed and we'll be up to tuck you in soon." Honor smiled.

Charlie nodded and kissed both of his parents before scurrying up the stairs.

"You've gotta watch what you say around him." Honor said sitting next to Colin on the couch.

"I know, but on the plus side he ruined the treadmill."

"I know, how on earth did he come up with the idea to put play dough and gum under the belt?"

"Not a clue, but it's pretty creative."

"I refuse to have my son pulling pranks with Eli, like you and Logan."

"Eli is your nephew and Charlie his Logan's god son it's inevitable that they are going to end up doing stupid shit."

"I refuse to bail them out of jail."

"I think jail is a long way off, probably just time out." Colin smiled. "So, did you tell your parents about the baby?"

"No, they will push the wedding."

"What wedding? We've been engaged a month, there is no wedding."

"I picked out the colors I want." Honor said defensively.

"I bet you that you will changed your mind two more times."

"Probably."

"I love you, Honor."

"I love you to."

**THE END**

**------------------------------**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are great!**

**I am going to focus mainly on Recreational Projects and finishing up It's a game of Give and Take. I've got a few ideas for new stories but I am not sure if I want to do a Rogan or a Trory so opinions are always welcome!**


End file.
